Elements
by nikkitagq
Summary: Complete: Her husband has been dead for two years. He was the love of her life and she is broken from her loss. Will she be able to move on? Many secrets lye in her wake. Returning to Sarmatia in later chapters....
1. Understanding

**Understanding:**

I don't know how many tears I cried. I don't even know how long I cried for. It had to have been months. Since hearing the news, I have not smiled once. My happiness is gone and my life is not worth living. Yet, I still do. I am alive. Maybe I am still hoping.

Hoping that by some miracle he is still alive. My love. My husband. He promised he would come back to me. I promised I would wait. I made that promise in love and blood. But he is gone. So I will slowly drift away hoping my life would leave me in my sleep, so I may be with my love again.

0-0-0

It was a day of the falling season. Leaves were falling everywhere and the chill had begun to sink into their bones. Heavily wrapped in cloaks and furs the Knights rode on to the center of Britain.

Tristan, the scout, rode ahead of all the rest watching everything around him with hawk eyes. He looked up into the sky and saw his hawk flying right above him. Her wings spread out wide as she turned down and flew into the forest.

'The cold is beginning to get on my nerves,' muttered Lancelot as he wrapped his cloak tightly around his shoulders.

'It is already on mine,' said Galahad.

Minutes passed in silence before the Knights watched Tristan ride to them. His face as blank as his voice. Nothing on him showed emotion. It had been that way since the day they first met. Much to Lancelot's bewilderment also, he noticed that Tristan never took a woman to his bed. Not once in the ten years he had known the scout, had he even seen Tristan looked at a woman in a way that would mean lust.

At first he thought the scout was shy, then some of the barmaids would flirt with him but he would not flirt back. He remained his distance. Then Lancelot thought he must favour men instead of women, but Tristan denied it and Lancelot was reduced to realising that Tristan was a married man.

It took months for him to convince him to tell them all and finally he admitted it. Tristan was married. Lancelot quickly dropped the torments and smart remarks understanding that he wished to be faithful to his wife. _'She must be beautiful though.'_

'The village is close,' Tristan told Arthur, as he rode beside him, 'we shall reach it in a few short moments.'

'Very well,' Arthur smiled, 'there we shall rest for a few days before going back to the wall. Hopefully we shall not encounter any attacks while we have our stay.'

0-0-0

'Ok, now look straight,' said Shakira. She was crouching down in front of a little boy outside of the healers hut checking his eyes. Her dark brown wavy hair fell just past her shoulder blades and fell in front of her eyes, causing her to flick it back in a huff.

She held the small rock in between her thumb and index finger and brought it closer and further away from his eyes, studying the effects on his pupils. She lowered the rock and smiled at the little boy.

'You will be just fine little man,' she said kindly, 'the fire did not burn your eyes and your sight is perfect. Your skin will sting slightly for a few days but all you have to do it put some of the balm I'm going to give you over it, and you'll be back to normal.'

'Thankyou Kira,' he said jumping off the small stool. She handed him a small pot filled with a clear paste before he ran to his father, the blacksmith.

Shakira looked toward the gates and saw men coming in on horses. They looked rugged and carried many weapons. She knew they could not be of this land but they followed a Roman. She watched them unmount their horses and some of them parted from the group to look around while the village leader came out to greet them.

'_He seems happy to see them.'_

Shakira went into her hut and closed the door before sitting down on her bed with her face in her hands. Tears came to her eyes as they usually did when she let her mind wander to him. She wiped them away sharply and scolded herself. 'Get a grip,' she mumbled.

She washed her face quickly and walked out of the hut not wanting to be alone anymore. 'Shakira!'

'Yes,' she asked turning to the location of the voice.

A tall red headed woman walked quickly to her with a big smiled and her green eyes shining. 'So, what do you think?' she asked breathily.

'Think of what Jet?' Shakira asked her sister in law.

'Those……,' she turned and nodded to the new comers, '…..gorgeous men.'

Shakira shrugged. 'Nothing. I'm sure you'll find one to suit you.'

Jet smiled at her friend sadly. 'It has been two years. He was my brother and I loved him dearly…..but you cannot let yourself waste away. You are too young for that.'

'I will not waste away,' she scolded, 'I don't feel right getting involved with someone else. I still have him in my mind. I still feel married to him. I cannot throw that away so quickly.'

Jet hugged the brunette tightly and sighed. 'Maybe your right, just promise me I won't have to pull you out of depression again.'

'I promise,' Shakira said, 'now go and flirt. I feel like your loosing your touch.'

0-0-0

Shakira was walking through the village beside Jet. It was sunset and the village was preparing for the nights feast. Pigs were already on the large spits, vegetables were being cooked by some of the women and music had already begun to play. By the time the sun was gone; everyone would be singing and dancing and eating and drinking. With not a care in the world.

They walked past the Knights and Shakira caught the eyes of one with long braided hair and tattoos on his cheeks. She gasped slightly remembering those tattoos. Her husband had them also. She kept walking but they kept staring at one another.

Jet stoped walking and smirked at her sister in law, finally breaking the intense connection between the two.

Tristan looked back at the woman feeling a familiar vibe but thought nothing of it. He thought the red headed woman looked familiar also but when Gawain called his name, his mind was pulled from its path.

Shakira walked silently beside Jet thinking of the man. His tattoos. Oh, they reminded her of him. Tears came to her eyes and she stoped walking. She covered her face with her hands and imagined his face. His young face with the tattoos on his cheeks. The same one she had on her left shoulder blade. They were put on at their ceremony. They symbolised their union.

Jet put her arms around her as Shakira cried. 'I'm sorry,' Shakira chocked at she wiped away the tears.

'Its ok,' soothed Jet, 'You are perfectly welcome to cry at any time you wish. Was it the tattoos?'

'Yes,' Shakira said with a sniff, 'Everything reminds me of him. I don't know if I can live like this.'

'Yes,' she said sternly, 'you can. You must. Don't do this to me Shakira. He wouldn't want this for you. He lives on in you. I mean…..you still send him the summer leaves when the wind blows steadily. He has been gone for two years and you still send the leaves.'

'I cannot bring myself to stop,' Shakira said looking to the floor. 'I suppose I kept hoping he would get one. I feel like stone. Everything is cold and hurts. I cannot sleep at night because I fear to dream of him. It just hurts.'

'I know,' Jet said as she rubbed her back.

0-0-0

Jet was sitting beside Lancelot, flirting openly and without shame. It seemed that both of them had met their match. Neither of them could believe they had met someone like the other. Open, flirtatious, funny and incredibly sexy.

'And who is that friend of yours?' Gawain asked her.

'Who Shakira?' Jet asked.

'The one with the dark hair?' Gawain asked her, making sure he had the right woman.

'Yes,' Jet said, 'I wouldn't bother. She would not welcome any passes.'

'Why not?' Lancelot asked. 'Is she not free?'

Jet looked saddened. 'Yes but……..well I was not going to mention it but my brother was a knight like you also. You would have known him. Tristan?'

'What do you mean _known?' _Lancelot asked with a frown. 'We _know_ him.'

'But….,' Jet frowned, 'he's been dead for two years!'

'Not he has not,' said Gawain smiling, 'he is here. Alive!'

'What?' asked Jet completely astounded.

'You say he is your brother?' Lancelot asked.

'Yes,' Jet said thinking of running to Shakira, 'that woman with the dark hair, Shakira, is his wife.'

Gawain spat out his ale while Lancelot's jaw dropped. 'Come again?'

'Shakira is his wife! She thinks he's dead. She has thought so for two years.'

'What?' gasped Gawain.

At that moment Tristan sat down beside Gawain calmly and noticed the shocked looks among the three. 'I do sit down at times,' he told the Knights.

'Tristan?' Jet asked uncertainly.

Tristan frowned at her slightly before his eyes shone. 'Jezebel?'

'Yes,' she smiled, 'oh my Gods.'

She finally realised she had to tell Shakira all of this. She turned and saw her coming out of the hut holding a satchel, which she gave to a tall man with dark hair before he handed her some copper coins.

'Jet? What are you doing here?' Tristan asked as Lancelot and Gawain straightened themselves out.

'Well, I….its a long story but cutting it short. Shakira is with me,' she said extremely quickly.

Tristan's heart soared. 'Where is she?'


	2. Passion

**Passion:**

Shakira bustled around the hut taking out jars and pots and putting herbs and oils together, creating healing products and beauty products. She put a mint leaf inside the crushing pot and added some water before pouring in almond skins and blood of a passionfruit leaf.

She flicked her hair from her eyes and heard footsteps coming into the hut. She looked up and stoped mixing the ingredients and felt herself blush.

'Hello,' she greeted the man with the tattoos.

Her eyes looked closely at his face and felt her heart pang. He looked some much like Tristan. He even had the same lips. He stepped in further into the hut and stoped a few feet away from her.

'Shakira?' he asked dumbly.

Her jaw dropped and tears came to her eyes before she finally realised who he was.

'Tristan?' she asked as tears flowed from her eyes.

He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly and slowly she brought her hands up and clutched the back of his tunic. He buried his face in her neck as she cried with relief. And so they stood from what felt like an eternity.

Slowly she pulled back and looked at him as he touched her cheek softly. 'I thought you were dead,' she said through her tears.

'What?' he asked her, utterly confused, 'Who told you that?'

'Elen,' she said, 'Two years ago.'

'Two years!' he said, in a voice, which for him would mean, he was surprised.

'You have no idea what I went through,' she told him. 'If it weren't for Jet I would have wasted away.'

Tristan hugged her to his chest before kissing her desperately. More tears flowed from her eyes as his tongue entered her mouth and his hands roamed her body as if he had never felt it before.

0-0-0

Jer sat beside Lancelot with a smile. 'I know I didn't put that smile on your face,' Lancelot told her.

She laughed slightly. 'No, I'm sorry to say. She'll be so happy. Depression hit her hard when she was told he was dead. I had to bring her away from Sarmatia because she needed to start over. But she didn't. She cried every day for; even I don't know how long, including today.'

'Wow,' said Galahad, who had just been filled in on the latest.

Jet nodded. 'And she'll get no sleep tonight, if you know what I mean.'

Lancelot grinned. 'Is this Tristan's sister?'

'I was thinking the same thing,' Bors gruffed. 'Yeh' nothing like yeh' brother lass.'

'I know,' she said proudly.

Arthur sat down beside Dagonet and introduced himself to Jet.

'Where is Tristan?' asked the commander looking around.

'With his wife,' Dagonet said coolly.

'What?' asked Arthur thinking he had heard wrong.

Everyone laughed and they began to tell him the story.

0-0-0

_Flashback:_

Shakira was on all fours tending to her patch of herbs. She had mud smeared over her nose and cheeks and her hair was pulled back from her face loosely.

Tristan watched the beautiful sight with a smile on his lips. All the men in the village would give their right arm to marry her. It was her beauty before anything else they saw, but once all of them had begun to know her, she had a fire inside of her. But such kindness. She never befriended someone because they were the most popular in the village. She was a friend to everyone and cared for everyone.

Tristan stoped right behind her and she stoped working and turned to him with an accusing smile on her lips. 'Are you looking for something?'

'Yes,' he said calmly, 'you.'

She put down her small pick and stood up before him. 'And why are you looking for me?'

Tristan laughed slightly when he saw the dirt on her face. 'You are beautiful.'

'I don't think so,' she said, 'I am covered in mud and look like a mess.'

'No,' he said again in a calm voice, 'mud doesn't cover beauty.'

Shakira blushed furiously and looked to the ground. 'If you say so,' she said trying to hide her smile.

'Come,' he said taking her hand.

'Where are we going?' she asked as she followed him.

'To the waterfall,' he said, 'I'm going to give you a bath and then I'm going to as you something.'

'What?' she asked curiously.

'Later.'

_End of Flashback:_

0-0-0

'Please Tristan,' she begged as her hands clutched the furs beneath her. She could feel ripples flowing through her every time he filled her.

'What my love?' he asked her in her ear. She moaned loudly and bit her lip as he kissed her neck.

'S…stop teasing me,' she asked in a pleading voice, 'I can't take it.'

'I love you,' he said before making her come quickly.

Shakira screamed as her eyes opened wide and flashes filled her mind:

Hundreds of brown leaves were falling……a close up of the tattoo on her shoulder…..the day she married Tristan…….the day he left……Elen telling her he was dead…..stabbing a Nomad in the heart……sending of a leaf to Tristan……crying……falling to her knees and screaming of her pain…..hugging Jet.

She finally managed to let go of her memories and was breathing heavily under Tristan who was looking at her in shock. 'Are you ok?'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'I still do it you know.'

'Witchcraft?' he asked her as he moved her damp hair from her forehead.

'Uh ha,' she said. 'I tried to run away from it. I didn't want to know it anymore after….,' she stoped a bit her lip.

'You thought I was dead,' he finished for her.

'Yes,' she said. 'It always managed to come back to me. I needed it from time to time.'

'Don't ever give it up,' he said lovingly. 'We will never tell. You are amazing my love. It is not a hard secret to bear.'

'Did you see any of that?' she asked.

'Yes,' he said. 'I suppose because we were…..joined…..at the time.'

She laughed and blushed before kissing him lightly. 'Don't ever leave me Tristan.'

'Never,' he said before looking to the floor and untying a small satchel from his belt. He opened it and took out three brown leaves that were marked with the Sarmatian symbol for love. 'I kept all of them. I have many back at the wall. Ten years and you have been sending these to me. And you thought I was dead for two?'

'I didn't have the heart to stop,' she said as more tears came to her eyes, 'I would have been like giving in and saying you were dead.'

Tristan put the leaves on the floor and kissed her passionately. 'Gods I love you,' he said huskily.

'I love you more,' she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

0-0-0

_Flashback:_

Shakira emerged from the center of the waterfall and grinned at Tristan who was on the shore. 'You know,' she said as she walked to him, 'I don't know why I let you stay. You see…..I would only ever allow the man I marry to see me…..like this.'

Tristan lifted an eyebrow. 'And have you chosen that man?'

She shrugged. 'Sort of.'

She stoped walking as the water reached the top of her chest and turned around holding out her hand to him. She walked backward a bit more and felt a drying cloth reach her hands. She wrapped the cloth around her body and walked out of the water.

She smiled when she saw Tristan had his back to her and tapped his shoulder. He turned and looked at her closely and she rolled her eyes. 'Relax Tristan,' she said, still smiling.

'I am relaxed,' he replied looking at her middle with a calculating expression.

'What?' she asked. 'Don't look so shocked. What did you want to ask me?'

'Will you marry me?' he blurted as he just looked up from her hips.

'What?' she asked as a grin spread over her face.

He kicked himself for asking her and sounding so desperate. 'Marry me,' he asked in a demanding voice.

'Why should I marry you?' she asked with a cheeky grin. 'I don't know if we are suited.' She playfully put on a dreamy face and he lowered his face to hers and looked into her dark eyes.

'I'm asking you woman,' he said. 'Now give me the answer I want to hear.'

Shakira lifted an eyebrow and clutched the cloth covering her body. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Tristan watched her blankly and pulled her closer to him by the waist. 'Well?'

'I love you Tristan,' she breathed with a grin. 'And I would love to be your wife.'

Tristan smiled widely and picked her up and kissed her passionately as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

_End of Flashback:_

0-0-0

Shakira was lying in his arms. A content smile passed her lips as she looked out of the window and held his hand, the one that was under her neck. The other was around her waist and holding her hip. He was moulded around her tightly, sleeping contently. And she did not know that this was the first night in 10 years, where he slept the most comfortably.

She felt his lips on her shoulder and she smiled as she rolled over to face him. 'I thought you would sleep longer,' she said smiling at him.

'Why?'

'8 times in one night would make you tired would it not?' she asked feeling herself blush at the thought.

He smiled wickedly. 'Why are you not sleeping?'

'Because I am happy. Happiness gives me energy,' her eyes became sad and she looked away from him, 'energy I did not have for years.'

He kissed her forehead and lifted her chin. He was about to speak when he realised her eyes had green in them. They were brown and green. He snapped out of his trance and looked at his wife who was looking at him with amusement shining in her eyes.

'I still do that don't I?' he asked her.

'Yes,' she laughed, 'I never understood why. I love you so much.'

0-0-0

That day, Shakira was introduced to the Knights. Instantly they bombarded her with questions on Tristan and what it was like being married to him when he was so quiet. She laughed and answered all of them happily. Gawain told her she was not what he expected her to be, which Arthur agreed with.

Jet stood beside Lancelot happily watching her sister, laughing and smiling happily. It was the first time in more than two years. The whole village noticed her change, and immediately begun to realise why Shakira was the solemn quiet person they thought her to be.

That afternoon, Shakira ventured into the woods. She followed a calling. It could not be heard by human ears. It was in her mind. Someone was calling her, and as she did every other time she'd heard this, she followed.

'Merlin,' she said as she walked up to the Woad leader. 'You call me again.'

'Child,' he said, before putting a hand on her arm, 'Happiness fills me knowing that you are once again reunited with your love.'

'Thankyou,' she smiled.

'Once again, my heart saddens to say, I call you for your help. Not help with your gift, help by your sword. Your skills are beyond anything I have seen. I ask you use it to help us,' he said calmly.

'How can I assist? My husband is with me now. I do not wish to leave him,' she said.

'Your husband will be leaving within a few passing days to go to the shores and accompany a Roman noble to Hadrian's Wall, along with the rest of the Knights,' Merlin said calmly. 'Of course you will go with him, but on your journey back, their will be an attack. Kill all of them.'

'Who Merlin?' she asked.

'Those who attack,' he replied, 'You will know them, when you see them.'

'Alright,' she said reluctantly, 'I will do as you ask. How can I reach you again?'

'You will know. Listen….the way you always do.'

0-0-0

'You forgot to push up your cleavage,' Jet snapped at the girl beside her who was flirting with Gawain. 'Don't forget to flick your hair.'

She girl scowled and walked off.

'Jet!' Shakira said coming out of the trees. 'I cannot believe you! When you push up your cleavage you bend over slightly!'

Jet looked relived and laughed along with Lancelot and Gawain.

'Where were you?' Jet asked her.

'Doing the thing,' she said calmly. 'Are you coming this time? Or staying here?'

'Of course I'm going with you,' Jet said in a hurt voice, 'besides….the _thing_ what was it about?'

'Nothing much. More killing to be done,' Shakira said not wanting to say too much in front of the Knights.

'You love killing don't you?' Jet asked her.

'Like husband, like wife,' Gawain said.

'Exactly,' Shakira smiled.

'Yeah,' said Jet, 'She's the perfect blood spiller. She would never pass the chance to slit a few throats.'

As she finished speaking Tristan walked forward eating an apple. 'Who?'

'Your wife,' Jet said, earning a glare from Shakira who picked up a 10 month old baby who had just crawled to her. 'Just like you,' she sighed, 'she loves killing.'

'So do you,' Shakira said as she cooed at the baby. 'You've done your share of blood spilling.'

'I've decided to retire from cutting of heads and enjoy my life, surrounded by love and romantic men,' Jet said with a sly grin. 'Besides killing was never my way.'

'Didn't you kill that lover of yours?' Shakira asked, 'What as his name? Potten? Peeten? Polo?'

'Peter,' Jet snapped. 'And only because he decided to try and marry me.'

Tristan lifted an eyebrow and looked at the baby over his wife's shoulder. 'You killed him for that?'

'No, it's complicated,' Jet said. 'Put in some dreams, a knife, unfaithfulness and a very helpful friend….,' she smiled at Shakira smugly, 'and you've hit the spot.'

'You don't want to know anymore,' Shakira told the Knights. 'Like she said, its complicated.'

'She's attached to you,' Jet said, nodding to the baby. 'Imagine trying to leave this place, she'll follow.'

'Ha ha,' Shakira said sarcastically. 'She just likes nice people. Not grumpy people. Don't you Alana?'

'And you've been a ray of sunshine all this time?' Jet asked cocking an eyebrow.

Shakira smiled at her and turned back to the baby.

0-0-0

**Author Note: **Thankyou **KnightMaiden** for your review. I have just about finished writing this story so I'll be posting regularly. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, I think you'll like the rest.


	3. Nobles

**Nobles:**

Shakira rode beside Bors swapping crude jokes. Most of them had the Knights in stitches, even Arthur. They had been riding for two days now. They were close to the shores and could see the large ship and many Roman guards around it. Tristan rode back to them and reported to Arthur before riding beside his wife, who was watching Jet and Lancelot. 'She likes him,' Shakira told her husband.

'I see,' he said calmly, 'Do you feel he is right for her?'

'Yes,' she smiled, 'I heard from Bors he is a womaniser but…..I am sure her record is a large as his.'

Tristan lifted an eyebrow and knew his wife was correct. He had come to know is sister was very popular among men.

'She's not like that,' Shakira said, as if reading his mind. 'She has tried over and over again to find love, but it always falls the wrong way.'

'I see,' he said. 'See we were lucky then?'

'Very,' she grinned as she leaned over and kissed him lightly.

0-0-0

'Asturias!' said the Noble man.

'Maximus Honorius,' Arthur greeted with his hand outstretched. They shook hands briefly and swapped hushed words quickly before Arthur turned to the Knights.

'Maximus, my Knights.'

The Roman looked at them all with contempt and looked at Arthur quickly. 'Pagan Barbarians no doubt,' he hissed.

'If it pleases you to call us so,' Lancelot snapped.

Maximus looked highly affronted at being spoken to in such a manor and looked around until his eyes rested on Jet and Shakira. 'And these lovely women…,' Maximus said.

'Shakira, the wife of Tristan and Jezebel, Tristan's sister,' Arthur introduced.

'And 7 blades before you get anywhere near them,' said Lancelot glaring dangerously the Maximus.

0-0-0

As Tristan scouted ahead for a place to rest for the night. Shakira and Dagonet swapped healing secrets. He noted that many of hers were used by, witches. When he spoke of this, she smiled and said 'Maybe so, but it is effective.'

Jet spent her time laughing with the Knights and flirting with Lancelot. They had become close since meeting one another. She prided herself on not sharing his bed. She wanted him to get to know her. He did not press the point for he felt her cautiousness.

Tristan rode back to them a few hours before the sun was to set. They rode to a spot by the woods and Maximus and his four guards made camp with the Knights.

Shakira noticed one of the guards had a deep cut on his arm that seemed to be untended. 'I can heal that if you'd like,' she said to him.

He looked at her with a frown for a moment before looking down at his arm. 'Oh, I'm sure it will be fine.'

His accent was heavy but understandable. 'It could become infected. If it does you'd need to remove the whole arm,' she said looking at the wound.

The soldier looked in the direction of Maximus and then back to Shakira. 'Thankyou,' he said kindly.

Maximus was speaking to Arthur who was trying his best to keep Shakira and the soldier out of sight. He knew Maximus would be furious if he saw her healing one of his men. Maximus finally noticed and turned a dark shade of red.

'We have our own healer!' he growled at Arthur who was trying to reason with him.

'You did not heal it before,' Arthur told him. 'She knows what she is doing, leave her to her job. She was not forced.'

'I will not have one of my men, a man from a high family in Rome, to be healed by Pagan _woman. _She has no right! She is beneath us!' Maximus bellowed.

The Knights rose from their spots and drew their swords but Tristan arrived in front of him first. He lifted his dagger, so it was nose level with Maximus. 'If I cut out your tongue…..you will no longer be able to speak. I suggest you hold it,' he said in a calm voice. His face showed nothing, making him look even more menacing.

Gawain and Bors laughed loudly and Maximus looked as if he might faint. Tristan calmly replaced his dagger in his armour and sat by the fire once more.

0-0-0

'There,' said Shakira as she finished wrapping the bandage around his arm. 'You should change it when we get back to the Wall but until then, try your best not to move it.'

'Thankyou again Lady,' he said smiling slightly at her. 'You heal like my mother did.'

'Oh?' Shakira asked.

'Yes, she was from this land. She was what they called a _witch_. You should be proud,' he said.

'I am,' she replied. 'Thankyou.'

She walked back to the group happily and sat down beside her husband who wrapped an arm around her tightly and kissed her forehead.

'You're getting soft again Kira,' Jet said looking at her sister.

Shakira shrugged. 'At least I had the sense to heal it. If his guard was from such a _high family in Rome _why did Maximus not rush to heal his small wound.'

'You heard all of this then,' Lancelot asked her. 'Do you miss nothing?'

'No,' Shakira said. 'And I heard you too.' She looked at Tristan. 'You scared his toga off dear.'

Tristan smiled slightly. 'Good.'

Jet rolled her eyes at the kissing couple.

0-0-0

Shakira lay in her tent beside her husband, wide awake. That warning from Merlin stayed in her mind all day. Who was going to attack them? If she had to fight, should she use all of her strength? Should she keep them thinking she was a normal woman? She was, but she just had a _tiny _head start.

She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She felt amazing being with her husband again. No words could describe her happiness.

Tristan opened his eyes and watched her sleep. She looked a lot different to when he last saw her. Everything seemed darker. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, sometimes even her persona. She was intimidating at times, even to him. The way she would lift her eyebrow at times when she finished speaking could make any man tingle inside. Her lips, if it were possible, were bigger as well. A true Sarmatian beauty, which was what her father would call her. And there was no denying it. He lifted his hand slowly and moved some of her curly hair from her face. He kissed her temple and rested his forehead against hers as she took his hand in hers.

The next morning started early. Shakira woke up, without her husband. He had left as soon as the sun rose, to scout ahead. When Shakira made her way to the fire she saw Maximus standing beside Arthur and his eyes instantly fell upon her. She did not make eye contact with him but Lancelot seemed to see everything and stepped in between them, blocking her from his view. 'Good Morning,' she greeted happily.

'Morning lass,' said Bors who was eating quickly.

'Morning Kira,' Said Dagonet quickly followed by Gawain and Lancelot.

'What's up with the fat man?' Shakira asked, indicating Maximus.

'He want's to get to Hadrian's Wall as soon as possible,' Galahad said standing beside her. 'He's also brought a new mission for us which we must leave for as soon aw we arrive.'

'Oh,' Shakira said looking down at the warm bread Dagonet just handed to her.

'Have you seen Jet?' she asked Lancelot.

'I think she's still sleeping,' he smirked.

'Ah ha,' Shakira said happily, 'we'll she'd better get up soon, we'll be leaving soon.'

Tristan just arrived when she finished speaking and reported to Arthur who nodded before he made his way to his wife. He kissed her lovingly, and they received disgusted noises by the Knights. Shakira laughed at them and Dagonet winked at her.

Shakira was making her way to Jet's tent when the red head stumbled out looking extremely tired. 'Is it morning already?' she asked groggily as Shakira held her by the shoulders.

'Yes, you shouldn't have had sex while we were travelling. You know you always get tired after doing that,' Shakira said, trying to add humour.

'Ha ha ha,' she snapped. 'Anyway, we didn't do it for long. A few hours and that's it.'

Shakira rolled her eyes and handed her a vile. 'Drink this, all in one.'

'All of it?' she moaned, looking at the small vile with disgust.

'Yes,' Shakira said sternly. 'Do you want to travel with a migraine?'

'No.'

'Good, besides you need your strength. I think today is the day we are going to…..,' she dropped her voice in to a whisper, '….get attacked. Like Merlin said.'

'Great,' Jet said before drinking the liquid and making a disgusted face. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes closed for a moment. 'I swear, I will be a good girl…..until we reach the Wall.'

'Good,' Shakira said taking the vile from her. 'Make sure you're armed.'

She began walking to the campfire and Jet followed. 'We gave up doing that, ages ago!' she protested.

'I know,' Shakira said sitting down beside Galahad.

'You said you'd never slit a throat again ever since….,' Jet was cut off short by

Shakiras eyes flashing warningly to her. Jet sighed and nodded. '…fine.'

She walked off, leaving Shakira feeling awkward around everyone.

0-0-0

Shakira rode silently. Her mind was plagued with the visions of her last battle. So much death had been caused by it. All of her friends died that day. One by one they fell at enemy hands, because of an ambush. An ambush she had seen in her sleep and ignored it because she did not believe. As the afternoon sun hit her breech covered legs Shakira concentrated her mind of the heat of the sun and steadily the heat rose and rose within her and she sent a fireball full of her anger in a nearby tree.

Jet watched the fireball burn the small tree and sighed. She had really messed up now.

Shakira looked to her left as she rode slowly down a hill and saw a light shine from a group of trees. She slowed her horse and looked to the trees and once again saw the bright light. She squinted slightly and put her hand on the dagger resting in her boot.

Gawain stoped beside her and looked at her curiously. 'What is it?' he asked her.

Shakira kept watching the trees and shook her head. 'I don't…,' immediately she stoped talking and caught an incoming arrow in her hand. Gawain stared at her in pure amazement before they both hear swords being sheathed.

Shakira took out her bow with lightning speed and shoot two arrows into the woods.

A short scream and cry of pain reached her ears before more arrows flew out from the trees.

'Ambush!' Arthur yelled.

Before her eyes men and women ran out of the trees with weapons in hand. Shakira drew her sword and began to cut them down one by one. When she came to a blonde women pointed her sword at her, Shakiras blood ran cold. 'Elen,' she hissed as she got off her horse.

'Well, we meet again Shakira,' she smirked. 'Where have you been hiding?'

'I have not been hiding,' Shakira snapped. 'You just never looked. Now lets finish what we started.'

Elen smiled widely. 'I'd be honoured. Then I can watch your husband cry over your dead body.'

Shakira attacked quickly and Elen quickly blocked her blow and attacked. Shakira took out a long dagger from her boot and used both weapons against her.

Jet stabbed a tall dark haired man in the chest and saw Shakira fighting with Elen. 'Oh my Gods,' she breathed. 'Elen.'

She ran forward but was blocked by another fighter, which she quickly dispatched.

'Elen!' she screamed. 'Forget it!'

Shakira slashed Elen's side and watched as the woman clutched her wound and blood poured out. 'Still want to keep going?' Shakira said angrily. 'Haven't you done enough?'

'No!' Elen yelled, 'He died because of you!'

'No he didn't!' Shakira screamed at her, 'He died because he lost in battle! That's the way it works!'

'You _saw _it! And you never told anyone!' she said as tears came to her eyes.

'Yes,' Shakira nodded, 'I did. I told him. Even thought I didn't believe it! I told him what I saw.'

'You're lying!' she screamed hysterically.

'No!' panted Jet, 'She's not. She told him. He just lost in battle Elen. You can't blame her for that.'

'I'm sorry Elen,' Shakira told her, 'but what you did to me after that was unforgivable.'

'I don't care,' Elen hissed.

'It's been over two years,' Shakira breathed. 'You caused me so much pain. For something that I didn't even do!'

A man rushed past Jet and drew his sword on Shakira.

'No!' said Elen. 'One day Shakira.'

Shakira just watched her leave silently beside Jet. Her eyes filled with hate and anger.

'She will not stop until you are dead,' Jet told her.

'And I will stop her every time she tries,' Shakira said.

Shakira put her sword back in its shaft and Tristan spun her around and hugged her tightly. He kissed her passionately and she gasped when they broke apart. 'Are you ok?'

She nodded. 'Yes, you?'

'I am fine,' he said as he ran his thumbs over her jaw. 'I love you.'

'I love you more,' she said as she hugged him.

0-0-0

_Flashback:_

Tristan was leading Shakira to a cave by the waterfall. It was a cave where lovers went to get away from the village and their families. Her hair was still damp from the water.

As they entered Tristan wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 'What exactly are you trying to tell me?' she asked looking at him accusingly.

He kissed her lips lightly and she put a hand on his cheek to keep him from breaking the kiss. He ran his hands down her sides and lightly brought them to her chest causing her to moan slightly. As a reaction to her sounds he pinned her against the wall and deepened the kiss that soon became rough and desperate.

Soon he stoped. He could not do it like this. It was cold and unromantic. All that was around them was stone wall. She looked at him, full lust and wanting in her eyes and realised what he was thinking. 'Tristan, I don't care……,' she said. He shook his head. 'It shouldn't be like this. At least let me get a fire going.'

'Ok,' she said leaning her forehead on his chest.

_End of flashback:_

0-0-0

Shakira lay down in her tent that night. She had just finished healing all of the wounded men, with the very much needed help of Dagonet. Luckily there weren't many but as soon as she had begun to help the Roman soldiers Maximus immediately protested and almost slapped her, but she got to him first……..

Whack!

Maximus stumbled back looking dazed. Arthur held back a laugh by putting ah and over his mouth.

'Would you SHUT UP!' she yelled at Maximus. 'Your soldiers are wounded! Are you going to heal them?'

'This…..Pagan! Asturias you cannot…..,' he spluttered dumbly at Shakira and Arthur while the Knights laughed openly at the sight.

'Listen…..little man,' Shakira said with a huff, this caused a roar of laughter from the Knights, 'I am trying to make sure your guards can fulfil their duty. Sit _down and shut your mouth_.'

Maximus gapped at her and looked outraged. 'You DARE order me about! A Pagan…..whore with a……,' he gasped and stoped speaking when he felt a dagger to his throat and heard many more swords being unsheathed.

'What did I say before?' Tristan asked him holding his dagger to the fat mans throat.

Arthur did not know what to do. He stood beside Tristan contemplating what to say and made up his mind quickly. 'Maximus Honorius,' he said causing Tristan to look at him. 'She is only trying to help you. There is no reason for this.'

Maximus looked at the dagger that was now causing a light cut and nodded. 'Very well. But I will in from Rome of this,' he nodded to Tristan and Shakira. 'Walk with me Asturias.'

Arthur put a hand on Tristan shoulder as he lowered his dagger and followed Maximus.

'Wow,' said Lancelot, 'I'm glad someone hit him. I'm sorry it wasn't me.'

Shakira looked at the soldier she was healing and he smiled and nodded at her. 'You'll get your chance,' Shakira told him………..

She smiled at the memory when Tristan walked into the tent holding his armour. He smiled down at her as she sat up and pulled him down. 'You have a strong hand,' he said.

'Lucky,' she said smiling widely. 'It just happened. I suppose I was frustrated because of….'

'Elen?' he asked.

'Yes,' she said looking down. She sighed. 'She hates me for something I didn't do.'

'What is it?' he asked her calmly.

Shakira closed her eyes. 'Nearly two and a half years ago, I was with a hunting party. We were on our way back to the village when we were attacked. I had dreamt of it. But I didn't not believe what I saw. But I told Ewen of my dream to warn him, just in case. But he did not believe me. We had not been on good terms for a while. As the battle was on us everything I saw in my dream happened. Even Ewen's death. Elen said nothing straight away but soon after she blamed me. We did not speak for weeks until she came to me saying she had a message. That was when she told me you were dead. That's when I left with Jet.'

Tristan looked at her silently and took her hand in his. 'She should not blame you. He died in battle. He could have chosen not to fight.'

Shakira nodded and wiped her face of a tear. 'I know.'

Tristan took her in his arms and kissed her lovingly before gazing into her eyes lovingly. 'I love you.'

She grinned and straddled his legs before kissing him. He pulled off her tunic and kissed along her collarbone as she closed her eyes and smiled.

They made love that night not thinking of anything around them. Not Maximus, or Rome, or Elen, or the Knights. It was just them. Their love. Their bodies.

0-0-0

**Author Note: **Thankyou to everyone who is reading, even if you are not reviewing. Thankyou **sissy-sara88 **for your review. I hope this one is as good as the last chapter. PLEASE….I'd love more reviews!


	4. Woad to Ruin

**Woad to Ruin:**

'You did not kill them all,' Merlin told her calmly.

Shakira stood in a clearing the next night. She met Merlin who already knew of the past days events.

'I could not,' she answered. 'The time was not right.'

'She wished to kill you, for a mistake not your own,' he told her. 'Now she will stop at nothing to get revenge.'

'I will not be in danger Merlin,' she told him.

'My child, she has all the time in the world,' he said looking at her pitifully. 'She will stop at nothing. And I fear now…..her next attempt will be costly.'

'So what do I do?' she sighed, getting frustrated.

'Nothing. I will see……but be close to your magic. It will be the only thing to save you,' he said as he turned to leave. 'Oh, the fireball….was taken care of.'

0-0-0

They arrived in Hadrian's Wall in the late night. Maximus quickly retreated to his room, not wanting to be in the presence of warriors anymore.

'Bors!'

'Van!' he said as he took the red headed woman in his arms. He kissed her roughly, but she didn't seem to mind.

Tristan had his arm around Shakiras shoulders and was watching the couple happily. Jet was leaning on her horse with her elbow on the saddle and her forehead in her palm. Her eyes were closed.

'Van this is Shakira, Tristan's _wife_,' Bors said grinning.

'Wow,' she said looking at her. 'Who would have thought? I'm Vanora.'

'Its nice to meet you,' Shakira said happily. 'Bors told me about you. 9 children. You must be happy.'

'And tired,' she laughed.

'Jet,' Shakira said turning to the red head.

'What! Yes, I'm here!' she said, clearly caught off guard.

Tristan smiled slightly while Shakira rolled her eyes. 'Vanora this is Tristan's sister, Jet,' Shakira introduced.

'Really?' she asked, looking from the brother to sister. 'Well its nice to meet yeh'. Have you lot eaten then?'

'No,' the Knights said at once.

'Well come on. I have plenty in the kitchen. You look half starved.'

0-0-0

Lancelot proudly told the story of how Shakira slapped Maximus to Vanora while everyone ate. Vanora smiled at the brunette. 'Feel good?'

Shakira nodded thoughtfully. 'Now that I think of it…..yes.'

Tristan leaned back in his seat and smiled as his wife became occupied in a conversation with Gawain. He watched her hands move with her words and her voice remain calm and her laughter filled his heart with happiness. When she finished speaking she took his hand in hers as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and hold her.

Vanora smiled from the bar was she watched Tristan with his wife. Never before had he seemed so…..happy. He was just content to sit there and watch his wife speak to his brothers.

She had always seen him as a silent brooding man who smiled very, very rarely and even then it was only for a moment. Bors had told her a few months ago that he was married, but she truly understood his devotion to Shakira when she met her. A lovely, kind and stunningly beautiful woman who loved her husband more than life itself. And she was proud to see that, she had won over the respect of the Knights.

0-0-0

_Flashback:_

Tristan was kissing down her bare stomach.

They were lying by the large fire that was lit by the cave entrance. Shakira was lying on her back on their clothes and completely enjoying the new sensations that were being brought to her. They were to be married. She was going to marry her best friend, who was also the love of her life.

It would seem that they had been partners for years. They were always together, but they did not pursue a romantic relationship until a few weeks before. It was not until he had kissed her when they were hiding from their parents that she actually realised how much she actually loved him.

Tristan always seemed protective of her. When she became of the right age for men and boys to be interested in her, it seemed that no one could wait. Every eligible man or boy was trying to romance her. But they soon stopped when they realised she would not be with anyone but him.

There was no threat to this. No threat but Ewen. The blonde tall dark eyed, village pretty boy that seemed to be able to romance and have any girl he wanted. He was the same age as Tristan, 16, and had had his eye on Shakira for years. Shakira, was two years their junior. Tristan and Ewen had spoken of their feelings for her but it always ended up in fights. Tristan didn't like him. And he would not, for any reason let his love be Ewen's.

Shakira made fists with her hands as Tristan kissed down her legs. Her eyes opened and closed as she relished in what he was making her feel. She watched him come back up and kiss her neck slowly…..so slowly it was painful. She felt his lips linger in her skin when he placed those light kisses on her.

'Tristan….,' she gasped as his hands dragged around her legs, '…..stop teasing me please.'

'What do you want Shakira?' he asked as he whispered her name so softly it was barely audible.

'I want you,' she said as tears came to her eyes. 'Oh my Gods….I love you Tristan.'

His heart filled with tears, as did his eyes slightly as he made love to her. She moaned and gasped loudly, never holding back her emotions. As she came…..he has the fist encounter with her magic.

Shakira put her hands into his hair and held his face to her neck. 'I love you Tristan.'

It was all she could manage to say. The words flowed from her lips like water. Over and over she chanted, 'I love you Tristan, I love you.'

As she held his face, and reached her peak, her eyes widened and a flash of light burst in front of her eyes.

She was running in the fields at 5 years old……kissing Tristan…….going with the group of huntresses for the first time…..killing her first man…..laughing with Jet…..opening a heavy book filled with witchcraft…….making a leaf become old and dead and then bringing it to life again……..sending a large beetle to crawl on Ewen……yelling at Elen…….and finally being in the waterfall with Tristan watching her.

She gasped and closed her eyes tightly. Tristan put his hand on her hair and laid his forehead against hers. 'Its ok,' he whispered.

She opened her eyes and stared at him blankly. 'Do you know….'

'That you're a witch?' he asked calmly. 'Yes.'

'What?' she asked while he rolled off her and to her surprise took her in his arms.

'But-'

'I don't care,' he said as he stroked her cheek, 'I love you more than anything. You are special Shakira……we'll never tell.'

She rose onto her elbow and looked at him. 'How long have you known?'

'A few years,' he said calmly as he took her in his arms once more.

She smiled and stroked his chest. 'I love you.'

He smirked. 'You've told me 70 times.'

'You counted?' she asked in awe.

'Yes,' he said. 'Now I have to tell you that many times.'

She smiled and closed her eyes. 'By the way…….it was amazing.'

'Good,' he said proudly. 'I'm glad I could please you as much as you please me.'

_End of Flashback:_

0-0-0

**6 Months later**

Shakira had her head in a bucket for the third time that day.

The Knights were due to return on a mission at any moment. It had been six months since she and Jet arrived at the wall and life could not be better. She often went on missions with the Knights, on Arthur's request but this time she could not. She had kept it a secret that she had been feeling ill, but she told Arthur she felt a head cold coming.

Now she had her head in a bucket while Jet held her hair from her face. After 5 minutes she looked up, extremely pale and took the cloth in Jets out stretched hand.

'I'm pregnant,' she said after wiping her mouth.

'That much, is obvious,' Jet said with a grin. 'Have you told him?'

'No, it just confirmed it now. I'm 10 weeks along,' Shakira said rising from the ground and rinsing her mouth.

They heard commotion from the square and horses coming into the wall.

'He's back,' Jet grinned. 'Should I leave you to tell him?'

'Er…,' she could not finish speaking as she dived down to the ground and began to vomit again.

Jezebel made a face. 'I don't want to be pregnant if that is all I'm going to be doing.'

Shakira vomited once more and looked up with her eyes tearing from the force of her sickness. 'Wait until it's your turn,' she gasped before going again.

'Your turn for what?' asked voice entering the room.

Jets eyes widened and she looked down at her vomiting sister in law. 'I think its obvious.'

Tristan's eyes widened and get crouched down beside Shakira and pulled her hair from her face. Jet left quickly.

'Kira?' he asked softly as she emerged from the bucket.

She closed her eyes and felt her head spinning. She took the water from his hand and rinsed her mouth again before wiping it and finally looking at her worried husband.

'I'm pregnant,' she said in a raspy voice. 'I've been like this for three days.'

'It's why you didn't come?' he asked as he picked her up from the floor.

'Yes,' she sighed as she tried to keep her head from spinning. 'I'm about ten weeks along.'

Tristan held her as she sat on his lap and she rested her forehead on his neck. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' she smiled happily. Slowly he put his hand on her stomach and she put hers over his.

'We did this?' he asked, as if contemplating how it could possibly happen.

'Yes,' she laughed. 'You and I are going to have a baby.'

He kissed her softly and rested her forehead against his. 'Do you still feel ill?'

'Amazingly no,' she sighed. Then she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Why?'

He traced her pouty bottom lip with his thumb. 'I've been gone for 3 days woman……I've missed you.'

She ginned and kissed him tenderly. 'I've missed you too.'

0-0-0

**Over 8 Months later**

Tristan was riding along the wall. His eyes scanned the trees going into the Woad forest and he spotted something moving. He drew out his sword and began to edge closer on his horse……..

'Tristan!'

Tristan turned to the sound the frantic voice and saw Galahad running to him.

'Shakira,' he panted. 'Sh….she's in labour.'

He kicked his horse into a run. His heart pounded in his chest as he neared the wall beside Galahad. _'Please don't let anything happen to her.'_

Many women, these days, died in labour. Tristan's worst fear was her dying, with the child. He sped through the gates and jumped of his horse before it even stoped.

He bolted up the steps of the inn where he could hear many people talking but it was soon drowned out by screaming. Then silence.

'Oh…..I'm fine I really am it's just the…..oh no here come another one,' came Shakiras voice.

Tristan walked into his room and saw Dagonet and Vanora by her side. Shakira closed her eyes tightly as another contraction came and gasped slightly. She leaned back against the head board and panted.

'I'm calm,' she said, not really sounding believable, 'I'm perfectly fine! Now has someone found the IDIOT that got me pregnant?'

Tristan flinched at the coldness of her voice and edged closer to her. 'Shakira?'

'Oh…..honey,' she smiled. 'I just sent Galahad you came quickly..OHHHHH!' she put her hand to her stomach and Tristan sat down beside her looking worried.

'Its time to push!' Vanora said by her legs.

'Push what?' Shakira asked as she clutched Tristan's hand.

Vanora and Dagonet laughed. 'On three. One….two….three.'

Shakira screamed as she pushed with all her might. Tristan's eyes widened as he saw how much pain she was in. _'Give me an arrow wound…..any day.' _

Shakira looked at him helplessly and he moved her hair from her face. 'I just want it to come out.'

'Me too,' he said softly as he kissed her. 'You can do this.'

Dagonet smiled at the Knights gentleness. He watched the scout speak to his wife softly and stroke her hair and she nodded.

_10 Minutes later…….._

'I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!' she screamed as she pushed Tristan away from her.

'Its almost out!' Vanora called. 'Just one more push!'

'Come on my love…..one more!' Tristan said. Shakira glared at him.

'That's easy for you to say!' she yelled. Tears came to her eyes as she felt the baby move again and she cried out. She felt Tristan take her hand and kiss her cheeks again.

On three she gave her biggest push of all and dug her nails into Tristan's hand. He did not flinch or gasp. He kept telling her to keep going and that he loved her.

Only moments later the healthy sound of a crying baby could be heard coming from the room.

Lancelot's head snapped up from his hands and he grinned at Jet who was crying happily while Gawain sighed and laughed. Bors made a cry of happiness and had tears in his eyes. Arthur and Galahad shook hands and smiled happily as Tristan came out holding a little baby wrapped in a blanket.

Everyone could see the joy in his eyes. His face, as usual, remained passive but a tiny smile graced his lips as he looked down at his son. Gabriel.

0-0-0

**Author Note: **Hi, Thanks to the reviewers! Do you think I could get a bit more feedback for this chapter! I don't know if people like it or not. Thanks so much.


	5. Papers

**Papers:**

**4 years later: **

'Miss you mama,' Gabriel said sadly as he kissed his mother goodbye.

Shakira was going to a near by village to help one of the healers who was taken ill. She offered to go, when Arthur told her of what happened. Now she was standing in front of the wall by her horse waiting to leave.

'I'll miss you too baby,' she said as she wiped a tear off his face. 'You be good for your papa ok?'

'Ok,' he pouted, 'Love you.'

Shakira grinned. 'Love you more.'

She stood and kissed her husband who was standing beside his son. 'I'll only be gone a few days,' she said in his ear.

'Come back quickly,' he told her. 'We'll be leaving to get this……Bishop in the next few days. My love….' He traced her pouty bottom lips with his thumb.

'I love you,' she told him.

She farewelled the Knights quickly before beginning her journey.

Jet had left Hadrian's Wall two years prior. She and Lancelot had begun to have a steady relationship when all of a sudden she left. He was inconsolable for a time after she left, but a year later, he went back to his old ways and began bedding barmaids again.

Jet had confided in Shakira in telling her that, she fell pregnant. But two months later, she miscarried and did not have the strength to tell Lancelot. She loved him. So the best thing, she thought, she could do was to leave.

Shakira begged her to tell him, but she refused. For some reason she was ashamed.

0-0-0

'Arthur!' called one of the roman guards. 'News.'

Arthur listened to the Roman as he spoke and his face saddened and then went to shock. He turned to the direction of the Knights who were waiting expectantly by the Tavern.

'Lets us speak….in the meeting room.'

Arthur looked sadly at the Knights and put his hands on the table before him. 'Yesterday……in the early hours of morning. There was an attack on one of the near by villages.'

'Saxons?' Bors asked.

'No.'

Arthur bit his lip and continued. 'Many died. It was the Crest village.'

'What?' asked Lancelot. Tristan's attention was caught and he looked at Arthur waiting for him to continue. 'And?' pressed Lancelot.

'She's not there,' Arthur said. 'One of the villagers saw her fighting one of the attackers and then disappeared.'

'Who attacked them?' Galahad asked, as Lancelot sighed and Tristan's blood boiled.

'At first they thought it was Saxons……because they could not see. But when they looked at the dead, they saw they were Romans.'

'Excuse me?' said Dagonet. 'Romans?'

'Yes,' Arthur said regrettably. 'When the leader of the group was being questioned he said it was direct orders from Rome, from Maximus Honorius.'

Gawain slammed his mug on the table and Bors began pacing.

0-0-0

_Flashback:_

'Shakira,' said Ewen as he walked up to her.

It had been a month since Tristan had bee taken by Rome. Shakira was standing by the stables crying silently, and quickly wiped her tears away when Ewen called her name.

'Oh, hello Ewen,' she said sniffling.

'Are you alright?' he asked her.

'Yes,' she smiled. 'I'm fine. Should you not be with the village?'

'Should you not?' he asked her.

Shakira looked away and shook her head. 'No. I don't want to be here. I cannot stand this place anymore because he's not here.'

Ewen's eyes flashed with anger for a moment. 'He's gone Shakira.'

'15 years,' she breathed. She looked at him with tear filled eyes. 'It's a long time isn't it?'

'Yes,' he said taking a step forward. 'You could have many children in that time and….'

'Ewen,' she said, cutting him off. 'I promised my husband when he promised me. I will not share my bed.'

'You will wait?' he asked her getting angry. '15 years? How do you know he will not break his vow?'

'I know,' she said sternly. 'I married him. I love him. Would you leave for 15 years and betray the woman you married?'

Ewen fell silent but his face gave away his answer. Shakira shook her head. 'I'm sorry. My heart and my soul belongs to him. The only thing I can give you is my friendship.'

Ewen hung his head slightly. 'If you ever change you mind….'

'I will not,' she told him. 'I'm sorry.'

_End of Flashback:_

0-0-0

Shakira rolled over a groaned.

With all the strength she had, she opened her eyes. She was in a dungeon. It was dark and cold. Water was dribbling down the walls and the stench was unbearable.

'Thank goodness,' Guinevere said as she helped her up.

'Where are we?' Shakira asked as she clutched her head and sat against the wall.

'A dungeon,' Guinevere said. 'It is Roman. One called Marius Honorius owns these lands.'

'Did you say _Honorius_?' Shakira asked.

'Yes,' Guinevere said. 'After you were knocked out in the village I was being dragged off by Romans and this woman was giving Marius money.'

'Money?' Shakira asked. 'He was giving a woman money? Did you hear anything?'

'No.'

And so they have been there for now two weeks. Tortured, starved, brutalised, bad mouthed and at one point almost raped.

Marius went into the dungeons one night and tried to bring Shakira to his bed, but she kneed him in the groin and hit him in the jaw. She earned a beating after that, but she did not care. She would never share the bed of another man.

He came back the next night and tried to take Guinevere. She also refused him and hit him in the groin, which she was whipped for, 10 times.

Her cries and gasps echoed in Shakiras ears. By now she was too weak to move much. Her body was dying. She cried many times, wishing she was back with her husband and her son. If she could only just…..hug them.

Her mind lost its focus when the dungeon opened and she heard gruff voices.

'Let go of me!'

'In you go pretty!' said a mocking voice. A cell opposite the one Shakira shared with Guinevere opened and a woman was thrown in.

The Monks walked to the cell and locked it closed, while the woman yelled insults and swear words at the Romans and then started on the monk.

'Best be quiet,' he cooed in a crazy voice. 'God does not like the women of his world to speak so.'

'Shut the fuck up!' growled the woman. 'What are you?'

The Monk ignored her and walked to Shakiras cell. 'Are you ready to serve the Lord?'

'You can shove your Lord up your arse,' Guinevere snapped. 'We will never bow down to you. Christian scum.'

Shakira and Guinevere fell asleep on one another. Each clinging to the other for warmth. Shakiras eyes fell closed and her mind was filled with images.

Horses…….the Knights……the gates……Marius……Woads in the trees…..a sword slashing…..a red headed woman being taken into the dungeon……a little dark haired boy crying and pulling a sword from a grave stone.

Shakiras eyes snapped open and she gasped. 'Jet,' she breathed.

'Hmmm?' said a voice from the opposite cell.

'What?' Shakira asked.

'Shakira?' asked a bewildered voice.

'Jet?' Shakira asked.

'Yes! Oh my Gods!' she cried. 'Kira! How did you get here?'

'I don't know,' she said sadly. 'I've been here with Guinevere for…..I've lost count for how many days. It must be at least two weeks.'

'Two weeks!' Jet gasped. 'I missed you so much.'

'Me too,' Shakira said as tears came to her eyes. 'Hold on there Jet. We'll get out.'

'I hope so….,' she said as her voice faded. 'I hope so.'

0-0-0

'Open this door!' Arthur growled to the Monk.

'You cannot! This is a place of God.'

Lancelot dragged him away and shoved him aside. Dagonet handed Arthur an axe and everyone stepped back as he cut through the wood.

'This is heresy!' yelled Marius. 'Arthur, this is a place of God!'

'Not my God,' Galahad hissed dangerously.

Arthur took a torch and went inside.

'Stop!' yelled the Monk inside. 'You cannot pass!'

Lancelot stepped forward but the Monk put his arms out. 'This is a place of God!'

'Not my GOD!' Lancelot yelled at him as he hauled him aside.

They went in further and immediately pinched their noses. 'By the stench they are all dead,' Gawain said looking into the cells.

Arthur stood in the middle of the dungeon and shook his head. 'How can these places exist?'

'They do,' Lancelot told him sternly. 'Is this the work of your God?'

Dagonet opened a pot and saw a little boy inside. 'You must not fear me,' he told the frightened boy.

'Arthur! Lancelot called as he looked in the cell holding Jet. 'My Gods…..Jezebel.'

He picked up the unconscious woman and carried her out, holding her closely.

Arthur moved to the cell holding Guinevere and Shakira. 'These two are alive!'

Gawain moved beside him and stepped in. 'Shakira,' he said as he picked her up. Arthur looked startled and looked at the scouts unconscious wife.

'You are safe,' he told Guinevere who moved away from him.

0-0-0

'Water!' Arthur called. 'Bring me some water!'

Tristan looked down at Guinevere. 'She's a Woad.'

'Tristan!' Gawain called. He turned to see the blond man holding a dark haired woman in his arms.

Gawain stood in front of his friend and looked down at the shattered Shakira. 'She's barely alive.'

Tristan quickly took her in his arms and knelt down on the ground. 'Shakira…,' he whispered as he moved her dirty hair from her face.

Felutiana walked wearily to Tristan who was trying desperately to wake his wife. She knelt down and handed him some water. He took it from her and nodded once in thankyou.

'What is this!' Marius growled. 'You will be tried before Rome!'

Arthur stood up and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. 'Maybe I should kill you now and seal my fate.'

Marius looked toward Shakira and looked at her with great disgust. 'You save Pagan whores?'

Arthur pushed him back and looked at the Knights, who looked ready to kill. 'Bring them to the wagons.'

Tristan sat in the wagon with Shakira. She was still unconscious but he had looked over her body and was filled with rage and anger. She was bruised badly but thankfully nothing was broken. She had suffered a great many beatings.

He stroked her hair and kissed her palm as he waited for her to wake.

He looked at his sister who was being care for by Lancelot and his heart filled with anger. All that was on his mind was to kill Marius.

'She's strong,' croaked Jet as she felt her brother's anger. 'She will live.'

'And you?' he asked.

She smiled slightly. 'Me too. I was not there as long as she. She will live.'

0-0-0

'Tristan!' Gawain called as he rode to him. 'She's awake.'

Tristan rode back to the camp quickly and climbed into the wagon and quietly crept by a sleeping Lucan and Guinevere.

Shakira was looking out of the wagon window. She looked nothing less of exhausted.

'Tristan?' she asked as he sat down beside her. 'I missed you so much.'

He held her as she cried in his arms. 'Its alright,' he soothed softly.

She buried her face in his neck and cried. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' he told her. 'I'm here with you my love.'

She smiled as she looked at him. 'I know how all of this happened. He's a bad man.'

'I know,' he told her as he kissed her lips. 'No one will ever hurt you again.'

She nodded and closed her eyes as she fell asleep again.

0-0-0

Shakira woke the next day when the carriage was moving. She sat up with less pain than before.

'I am glad you are awake,' Guinevere said beside her.

Shakira smiled at her and took her hand in hers. 'Me too. Do you hurt?'

'Only slightly,' she said sadly. 'Your husband comes to see you all the time. I woke to hear him speaking to Arthur angrily. He is very determined to have his revenge on Marius.'

'If I know my husband, he will.'

Jet stepped into the wagon and hugged her tightly. 'It's been so long sister.'

'I know,' she said as she pulled her down beside her. 'You have met Guinevere?'

'Yes,' Jet smiled at the Woad. 'While you slept.'

Shakira leaned back and sighed. 'Freedom,' she said.

'We all wish to be free. We fight for our country but when you are locked in a cell, all you wish is for freedom from their four walls,' Guinevere said.

'I agree,' Shakira said.

Jet leaned to Shakira. 'I told him. I could not lie any longer.'

'I am proud,' Shakira said. 'And his reaction?'

'Shame,' she said. 'I don't know why. He says it is not shame of my miscarriage….he says it is him. He wished I had told him, and now that I know why he is shamed……I wish so too.'

'I am sorry for your loss,' Guinevere told her sincerely. 'To miscarry a child must be terrible.'

'It is,' Jet said sadly. 'Lancelot wishes…..he wishes to start over but…,'

'He shared his bed too many times?' Shakira finished for her.

'I have not shared mine since I left,' Jet said. 'I know he felt pain, but I feel hurt.'

Shakira nodded. 'I understand. But he still loves you. I do not believe you should let that stop you.'

Jet smiled. 'On to better things. How is my nephew?'

'Big!' Shakira laughed. 'He is very much like his papa. Quiet, watchful, funny and he loves me.'

The girls laughed. 'He misses you though,' Shakira said.

'Aw,' Jet sang. 'Has Tristan taught him to fight yet?'

'He is learning,' Shakira nodded. 'He is also learning to throw knives. Tristan started at three so, he thought it best to let his son begin.'

'And a bow?' Guinevere asked.

'Soon,' Shakira nodded. 'He is too small.'

0-0-0

Shakira was walking around the camp fire toward the wagon, holding Lucan. Tristan was due to return from scouting at any moment. She walked past Bors and made her way toward a shadow part of the wagon when she felt a hand go over her mouth.

'You cannot scream, Pagan whore. I will have you now,' hissed a dangerous voice.

Lucan heard the voice and ran out of the wagon straight to Dagonet. He was terrified and pulled Dagonet with him toward the wagon.

'No!' yelled Shakira as the man put his hands on her waist, trying to lift her skirt.

'Stop moving!' growled the man as he slapped her.

Shakira kneed him in the groin and hit him in the jaw. 'Marius?'

He clicked his fingers and two Roman soldiers came out from the bushes and took a hold of her arms. Marius walked forward and slapped her again. 'Get her on the ground,' he ordered the guards.

Shakira opened her mouth to scream when a sword came out from the darkness behind Marius and stoped at his neck. Then another came out and fought the guards who quickly backed off leaving Shakira.

Lucan stood behind the wagon peeking from the corner watching Dagonet and Tristan pointing their swords at Marius.

Shakira stood breathing heavily and Dagonet grabbed Marius by the collar and dragged him off toward the camp.

Shakira threw her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him deeply. He sheathed his sword and snaked an arm around her waist. 'We'll kill him,' he hissed.

This time she nodded. 'We will. Soon.'

'_He dares to touch my wife, I will draw my sword though him. He will die by my hand.' _

0-0-0

**Author Note:** Thankyou so much for those who Reviewed. And a big thankyou to those who read but don't review :( . PLEASE review even if it's anonymous! I accept anonymous reviews. Thankyou.


	6. Another Brick in Hadrian's Wall

**Another brick in Hadrian's Wall:**

'Wakie wakie,' cooed Jet.

She was crouching down beside Shakira, who was sleeping in the tent she shared with her husband. She put her index finger on Shakiras third eye and rubbed lightly.

'Wassgoion?' Shakira mumbled sleepily. She opened her eyes and sat up straight looking at Jet strangely. 'Is it morning already?'

She looked to her right and saw Tristan was not beside her. 'He went scouting hours ago,' Jet informed her.

'Oh,' Shakira said as she rose from the ground. 'I'm exhausted. And…..'

She was Jet's grin and flushed face and sighed. 'Sex on the road again?'

Jet hung her head. 'Sorry, I know but…..I took your advice and Lancelot and I decided to try again.'

Shakira hugged her tightly. 'I am happy for you my sister.'

'GET HIM!'

Shakira and Jet bolted from the tent and saw Dagonet fighting of three Romans and Marius holding a knife to Lucan's throat.

'Marius!' she yelled. 'Let him go!'

'Shut up you whore!' he growled. Felutiana ran forward and tried to get Lucan away from him but Marius threw her aside. 'You will be punished later,' he told her.

Guinevere shot an arrow from her bow causing Marius to yell and let go of Lucan. The little boy ran past them all and into Dagonets arms.

Shakira took out her dagger from her boot and picked up Marius by the scruff of the neck. 'I'm sorry,' she said. 'Did that hurt?'

Guinevere smirked and put another arrow on her bow and moved forward. 'Quick or slow?' she asked the Sarmatian.

Shakira grinned evilly. 'I'm thinking slow…..lets drag it out for a few weeks…..the way he did to us and those poor souls down in the dungeon.'

'I quite agree,' said Guinevere. 'Now, hold him still.'

'No!' whimpered Marius.

Guinevere looked at him with a sickly evil expression. 'Look Kira…..he's begging.'

'It's pathetic,' Shakira said calmly. 'Now……Guinevere is going to shoot you in the side. It will be painful, very painful but you will not die.'

'Asturias!' Marius called desperately. 'Stop them!'

'I cannot,' said Arthur standing beside Shakira. 'Your son has given the word that you are to die. My God forgive you for your sins.'

Guinevere fired the arrow and Marius screamed in pain. Blood flowed from his wound and Arthur ordered the guards to take him to a wagon.

'Your hands seem to be better,' Lancelot told Guinevere. She looked at him blankly and smiled at Shakira.

Tristan rode to them and threw armour at Arthur's feet. 'Saxons,' he said. 'They are close.'

Arthur nodded. 'Lets go!'

Tristan looked at his wife who was smiling happily as she looked at him.

'I will kill you! Taking orders from a WOMAN!' Marius screamed as he was being lifted to the wagon. 'Pagans! Filth! Whores!'

Shakira rolled her eyes and looked up at her husband as she stood by his horse. 'I love you,' she said as he bent down to kiss her. He pecked her on the lips and she took a hold of his tunic and licked his lips causing him to open his mouth to her.

Lancelot and Jet whistled as they watched. Tristan lifted an eyebrow before pulling Shakiras head closer and kissing her deeply.

'Yeah!' exclaimed Bors lifting his arms happily. 'Nothing like a good snogging to wake you up in the mornings.'

'So that is how you come out of your drunken states in the mornings?' Lancelot teased.

Bors grinned and looked worriedly at Tristan and Shakira. 'Do you think they'll stop anytime soon?'

Jet shook her head. 'No. They carry on like that for the rest of the day and then start up again tomorrow.'

Shakira and Tristan finally pulled away from one another. Her lips were red a even more swollen but she was grinning and was he. No one could see his grin because his long hair covered his face from view. 'I love you too,' he breathed.

0-0-0

Drums.

Shakiras eyes began to feel heavy and she began to sway on her horse. Her head was spinning wildly and she stopped her horse and began to watch a patch of ice.

Saxons……the Knights……Guinevere….Jet…..herself…..they were fighting…..Dagonet ran forward…..an arrow hit him…….

Shakira gasped and flinched as she felt the impact of the arrow.

……ice….cracks……screaming…..blood…….light…..blinding light…..Lucan crying…. Tristan holding her soaking body.

'Shakira!' called a voice.

She snapped out of her trance and saw Jet looking at her. Her eyes found the Knights who were looking at her as if she had lost her mind. 'What is it?' Jet asked her.

'Saxons are here,' Shakira said as the drums became louder. 'We don't have time to get off the ice.'

'What do we do?' Jet asked as the Knights grew impatient. All of them but Tristan who knew what was on her mind.

'Nothing. We'll fight. But Dagonet must not run forward…….he must not try to crack the ice.'

'Crack the ice?' Jet said.

'Yes,' she said looking at the spot where she knew the ice was weak.

0-0-0

'It'll be good to but an end to this racket,' Gawain said looking in the direction of the drums.

'Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway,' said Tristan who has his arms around his wife's waist.

Arthur gave orders to the Romans, and the wagons prepared to leave. 'We are seven against hundreds,' Lancelot tried to reason.

'Ten,' said Guinevere as she hoped out of the carriage. 'You could all use extra bows.'

Shakira nodded and looked around the Knights. Tristan tightened his grip on her and she knew he did not like the idea of her staying. 'You are still weak,' he told her quietly.

'I am strong enough for this,' she told him. 'I saw what would happen…..I will be alright.'

'But…,' he said knowing there was more.

'We should hope that there is a way to prevent a death,' Shakira said nodding to Dagonet.

Tristan held her to him and stroked her hair.

0-0-0

'Do not do it Dagonet,' Shakira said as she knew what he was thinking. He picked up his axe and ran forward.

'DAG!' shouted Bors.

'Cover him!' Arthur commanded to the Archers.

Shakira fired four arrows and they each landed in a different Saxon. They were closing in on them quickly and Dagonet was cutting through the ice.

The first arrow hit him. Shakira looked at Jet who had just fired to arrows to Saxon archers.

'DAG!'

The ice had been cu through. Many cracks were now appearing along the ice and the Saxons hesitated before walking forward.

Shakira drew her sword as well as a dagger and watched wearily as Arthur commanded them to charge. She knew what was to happen.

0-0-0

She screamed as the ice cracked under her feet. Her mind felt frozen as did the rest of her as she tried to swim to the surface. She concentrated her mind on the water and it began to spin around her. Spinning and spinning until it moved away from her slightly. She could swim easier now.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her from the water. She felt hard ground beneath herself and slightly warmer hands on her face. 'Shakira,' said the desperate voice.

'Shakira……,' said the voice in an echo.

0-0-0

Warmth. She could feel warmth on the left side of her face. She was covered in blankets. She was dry.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw herself in a wagon. It was still. It was night. Then a gentle hand stroked her face and she turned her head to see her husband beside her. 'How do you feel?'

'Stimulated,' she said as she smiled. Tristan looked at her passively. 'You scared me.'

'I think I scared myself,' she said as she tried to sit up. He immediately put his arm around her back and lifted her. She put her hand to his cheek and looked at his tattoos.

He kissed her palm and she smiled slightly. 'Don't scare me like that again.'

'I won't,' she told him in a broken voice. 'I did not see it though. I only saw the ice.'

'And Dagonet,' he said quietly.

She nodded and looked at their joined hands. 'He was a great man.'

'Aye,' he said looking at her. 'That he was.'

0-0-0

_Flashback:_

It was mere hours after their wedding ceremony. Tristan was dancing with Shakira happily before the villagers. Their tattoos fresh on their skin. Tristan already had one tattooed before their wedding because he had killed a man in battle, many men in fact. Then when they married he received another on his left cheek and she had two on her left shoulder blade.

He could not believe his luck. He had just married the love of his life, his heart, the woman who owned his soul. She laughed happily as he kissed her after just having finished the dance.

She knew he was to become a Knight. As many times as she had thought of it, she wished that by some miracle they would forget him or miss the village.

He led her to what they could now call…..their hut. As he kissed her she pulled him on the bed and they fell back together. He broke their kiss and she looked up at him. She was so small compared to him. She was amazed half the time on how she managed to kiss him.

She rolled him onto his back and straddled him. As she slowly teasingly undressed herself before he flipped her onto her back and kissed her. Slowly he dragged both of his hands down her sides until they stoped at her knees and lifted them slightly. She smiled at him, as nerves filled her and he undressed quickly until he was bare.

She rolled him onto his back and straddled him again and leaned down so her lips were mere centimetres away from his. He put his hands along her neck and his thumbs caressed her jaw before he ran his thumb along her pouty bottom lip. 'So beautiful,' he murmured, it was barely audible but Shakira heard it and smiled.

'I love you,' she whispered as she looked into his eyes.

'I love you too,' he told her in a louder voice than the one he had used before.

Slowly he kissed her and she raised her hips and took him inside of her. Both of them moaning at the same time. She lifted and lowered herself over and over again, her eyes closed and her mind fully concentrated on her movements. Tristan put his hands on her hips and flipped her over in one thrust and continued his movements with her underneath him.

Making love was not hard for them. There were no odd moments or uncertainties. Everything was just perfect. Being totally and completely in love helped that. And the lust they felt for one another was overpowering. She murmured that she loved him over and over, until he finally growled her name in her neck when he came.

He collapsed on top of her and she was ready with her arms open to him and she wrapped them around his shoulders burying her fingers in his long hair. She smiled happily as tears came to her eyes.

Tristan quickly wiped his left eye of the stray tear before she could see. He could not believe he cried whilst making love. The feeling was completely over powering. He was not sure if he even liked to cry. It was not a good feeling, causing him to wonder why women did it so much.

_End of Flashback:_

0-0-0

'Mama!'

Shakira jumped of her horse and took her 4 year old son in her arms. She kissed his little face and hugged him tightly. 'Mama….air,' he gasped.

'Sorry,' she mumbled as she loosened her grip. 'I missed you baby.'

'Where did you go mama?' he asked as he touched her cheek lightly. 'You sad?'

'Me?' she asked. 'No. Mama's happy.'

She picked him up and took him to where the Knights stood waiting around the Bishop for his papers.

'Asturias!' he called happily coming down the stairs.

'Bishop Germanius,' said Arthur icily, 'friend of my fathers.'

Germanius did not know what to make of his tone, but quickly brushed it off and brought over a wooden box. Shakira stood beside her husband who smiled at his son and kissed his cheek quickly before wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

One by one the Knights took their papers but Bors stood rooted to the spot. Lancelot took his out and Bors's and Dagonets. 'He is free now,' Lancelot to him as he handed him his papers.

'He was always a free man!' yelled Bors as tears flowed down his face. He threw the papers on the ground and walked off. Lancelot picked them up, while Tristan walked to the Bishop quietly and taking his papers. Germanius looked scared of Tristan and stood silently and blankly as the scout examined the box in his hands before taking it.

Shakira smiled as Tristan put his arms around her shoulders and they went to their rooms.

0-0-0

'What is this?' demanded Germanius as the Roman guards dragged Marius out of the wagons, on Arthur's orders.

'This man will be punished for his evil ways,' Arthur said calmly. 'When my Knights see fit, he will be killed for the abominable treatment and torture against Tristan's wife Shakira, Lancelot lover Jet, the child Lucan and many others that were murdered in the cells of his land. His own son….has even agreed to it.'

'You will let this!' screeched Germanius angrily. 'Pagans! You will let Pagans murder a respected man of Rome? The father of the future Pope?'

'Yes,' snapped Arthur. 'He lost his way. Stand aside Bishop, do not interfere unless you wish to join him.'

Germanius gulped slightly and stepped back nodding. 'Rome is leaving this forsaken pagan place……and you have decided to join them.'

'This was always my home. Your lies, and your ways are not those of Rome or Christianity. They are those of men in power. You have no connection to the lands anymore.' Arthur turned his back and began to walk away.

Tristan walked past Arthur and gave him a nod in greeting before glaring dangerously at Germanius and taking out his dagger as he walked toward him. The Bishops eyes widened in fear but Tristan walked right past him.

0-0-0

'So what do we do with him?' Lancelot asked the Knights as they sat in the tavern.

'Torture,' said Gawain.

'Club him,' Bors said slamming his fist down on the table.

'Hang him, but not before cutting off his hands and feet,' said Galahad with an evil grin.

'Why not kill him the way they do in Rome? Crucify him,' said Lancelot.

'And leave him there so the crows can eat his eyes,' grinned Bors.

'Let us cut off his head before the Romans,' said Gawain. 'But not before we beat him.'

'Sounds good,' said Shakira as she walked past.

The Knights grinned and Tristan pulled his wife down to sit on his lap. Shakira looked at the Knights and saw Jet coming through the doors. 'So it's agreed then?' Lancelot asked.

Everyone nodded. 'Aye.'

'What's agreed?' Jet asked as she sat down.

Shakira told her how they planned to kill Marius and she grinned evilly.


	7. Honour

**Honour:**

The Knights brought Marius out of his cell roughly and threw him out of the dungeons. Bors picked him up by his hair and dragged him along the rough ground to where their horses stood waiting for them.

'Asturias!' yelled Marius as he was hauled onto a wagon tied to Bors's horse. 'You will be tried in Rome! My death will not be silenced.'

Tristan raised his fist and knocked Marius in the jaw hard and three teeth fell out. 'Shut your mouth,' he told him dangerously.

Gawain threw Marius into the wagon. Shakira walked past them all and stopped by Marius who was lying bloodied and broken in the wagon. 'Where is Elen?'

'Who?' he croaked.

'The woman you paid after she sold Guinevere and I too you. Where is she?'

'Do you think I would know you stupid woman?' he yelled. Shakira smiled slightly and patted his cheek. 'I hope death, rids you of all the evil you posses.'

She walked away from him and kissed her husband quickly before watching them ride off.

0-0-0

Shakira sat on her bed rocking Gabriel to sleep. Gabriel raised his little hand and put his fingers on the edge of her jaw. 'Pretty mama,' he said softly as his eyes fluttered closed.

She smiled and put her face close to his before kissing his cheeks. He fell asleep momentarily and she tucked him into his bed before blowing out the oil lamp and walking to the window.

She was dazed. Her mind began to spin wildly and her eyes lids felt heavy. She put a hand again the wall to keep herself steady but a sick feeling passed over her and her eyes finally closed.

Rain…..pouring down on the knights…….a fist being lifted over and over again…..blood…..the sound of breaking bones……cries of pain………Tristan's blank face as he broke the bones of his wife's captor……she felt his pain and his rage as well as his relief for being able to punish him…….Marius collapsing on the muddy ground……Lancelot forcing his head down……and Tristan bringing his blade swiftly down on Marius's neck.

Shakira gasped and collapsed after seeing the blow. She rolled onto her side and covered her eyes as her breathing returned to normal. But as soon as it did, her eyes closed once more and she breathed in deeply.

A blond woman…..Elen…..riding quickly……her face and heart filled with rage……Woads…….she rode past the Woad forest and they attacked……Merlin…..he was speaking…….she struggled against them…….a blade came down on her……screams.

'No!' yelled Shakira as she sat up.

'Mama!' Gabriel called as he jumped out of his bed. He sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder as she clutched her head as it seared in pain. 'Mama, you ok?'

'Yes,' she said breathily. 'Yes, baby. I'm ok. I'm just feeling dizzy.'

Gabriel watched his mother closely for a moment and kissed her temple. 'Ok ma.'

0-0-0

Tristan was covered on blood as he walked into his room. As slowly as usual he made his way to his bed where he found his wife sleeping with Gabriel in her arms. He smiled when Gabriel shifted slightly and buried his face deeper into his mother's chest and held the fabric of her dress in his hands.

He walked to the water bowl by the end of the room and pulled of his wet tunic. He bent down and picked up a cloth from the basket full of wash cloths, sponges and oils. He cleaned himself quickly, making a mental not to take a bath in the morning…..with his wife.

As silent as he, Shakira put Gabriel in his bed and walked up to her husband who had his back to her. She put her hands on his shoulder blades and kissed his back lightly. He lifted an eyebrow and turned to her his expression softening when he saw hers. 'She's dead,' she told him.

He did not need to ask who. Just the look of sadness on her face told him everything he needed to know. 'She didn't deserve to die,' she told him as she looked to the ground.

'Don't think of it,' he told her. 'What's done is done.'

She nodded and sighed. 'She was on her way here anyway. If Merlin hadn't done it I would have had to.'

Tristan kissed her softly. He leaned his forehead against hers and they stood there for a moment wrapped in each others arms.

Thump. Thump.

Drums. Shakira opened her eyes and they rested on Tristan's shoulder line. She could hear them. The thumping echoed in her body and mind. She bit her lip as she watched the dark space create a slight mist. It swirled until it was white and figures began to form.

A sword……two men……Cedric and Tristan…….he fell……a blow to his side.

Shakira jumped and gasped but did not break away from the sight. She felt two strong hands go on her shoulders.

Blood……Tristan fell to his knees……she was running……tears……she was crying over his body.

She snapped her eyes away from the fog not being able to look anymore and burst out crying. Tristan frowned and clutched her tightly as she cried in his arms. 'What is it?' he asked, not understanding why she had begun to cry so suddenly.

'N….nothing,' she choked. 'It's nothing. I'm alright.'

'Shakira, you just burst out crying after standing frozen to the spot for over 5 minutes. What is it?' He moved her hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead as she wiped her eyes.

'They're here,' she said. 'Saxons, can't you hear them?'

'No,' he told her.

As they listened the sound became louder and louder. Tristan looked at Shakira and nodded. 'I hear them.'

'Don't leave me ok?' she asked him softly.

He wondered why she was asking him this when she knew he would never leave her for anything. 'I promise I will never leave you.'

0-0-0

_Flashback:_

Tears flowed from her eyes as Tristan rode away with the Romans. Nothing could have prepared her for this. Her pain inside her heart ached so much she was prepared to die at that moment.

Tristan rode away from the village with emptiness in his heart. His anger at Rome and the Romans was only fuelled when he saw how many young Sarmatian boys were waiting with the Romans.

As he rode on during the day, he spoke to no one. He could feel her pain. He felt tears running down his cheeks, although he knew they were not his own. He sighed and looked ahead. 15 years of this.

_End of Flashback:_

0-0-0

They were standing on the wall watching the Saxons come closer. The wind blew past them silently and Shakira felt the cold. Guinevere put a hand on her arm. 'We must go now,' she said softly.

She nodded and followed the woad out of the wall. She had put Gabriel on a wagon with Vanora and her bunch. She and Tristan made him promise he would stay with them and not leave, no matter what he saw and what he felt.

Then there was the painful job of saying goodbye to her husband. She would be attacking with the Woads, and he with Arthur and the Knights. She had never remembered his kisses being so sad or so tender. So savoured every moment he had with her and never let go of her face as his kisses went from soft to erotic to desperate. In the end he put his forehead to hers and made her promise she would stay alive. 'I promise,' she whispered. 'Don't leave me ok?'

'I'll never be without you my love,' he whispered.

And so she left. Following Guinevere into the forest with Jezebel by her side. Her sister in law took her hand and squeezed it lightly giving her comfort.

Shakira stood in the middle of the clearing being painted in woad and covered in mud. She wore light leather breeches and a leather top just covering her breasts. Guinevere pulled her curly hair back from her face and tied it in a bun with feathers wrapped in leather.

0-0-0

'Mark my face, for it will be the last thing you see on this earth,' Arthur said he pointed his sword to Cedric. He turned his horse and rode away back to the wall.

'Finally, a man worth killing,' rasped Cedric.

Shakira stood at the edge of the forest holding her bow. Fire was lit at the end of her arrows and she waited for the signal. 'Scared?' she asked Jet.

'Only for him,' Shakira answered.

She saw Arthur and the Knights ride up on top of the hill. Each Knight was holding a flag with their Sarmatian tribe symbol on it. She grinned and lifted her bow and aimed toward the Saxons.

She fired.

0-0-0

Everyone was running. Blood was going every where. Shakira ran through the battle field and stabbed an oncoming Saxon as he tried to attack her. She spun around and saw Tristan fighting a large Saxon. 'No,' she breathed.

She began to run toward him when two Saxons approached her. She lifted her sword and began to fight the first one when Guinevere stoped beside her and took on the second one.

Shakira ducked when the Saxon tried to make a blow to her neck and stabbed him in the thigh with her dagger before stabbing him in the chest. She began to run toward Tristan again and saw the Saxon slit his side. 'No!' she screamed.

Tristan as on his knees and clutching his side. He cringed and raised his sword again when Cedric brought his down on him.

Jet and Dagonet heard Shakira scream and turned to see her running toward Tristan who was on all fours again. They saw a Saxon run to Shakira and they began to fight. She blocked all of his blows until he slapped her across the face and she fell to the ground. Jet sprinted to her side and threw her dagger at the Saxon.

As he fell Shakira took hers out and threw it at Cedric. It landed straight in his chest. Tristan took the moment and raised his sword and brought it through Cedric's chest. He took it out and then stabbed him through the neck.

Shakira was lying on her back and felt a wave of relief when Cedric fell dead on the ground.

At seeing their leader dead, the Saxons began to retreat. Many ran past Shakira and Jet. Tristan fell to his knees clutching his side. Shakira pounced off the ground and ran to her husband's side.

'Tristan,' she called as she put her hand to his forehead. 'Tristan, my love……look at me please.'

He grunted lightly and moved his hand from his side and blood poured onto his hand. All he could hear was blur. He felt cold hands on his face. 'Tristan,' the voice echoed. 'Stay with me.'

0-0-0

'He needs rest,' said Merlin as Shakira stood in the door way. 'He will live but the wound was deep.'

'How long will he sleep?' she asked him as Bors kept a comforting arm around her shoulders.

'One maybe two days. I cannot be certain. His fever must stay down, and the wound must be cleaned three times a day to prevent infection.'

He sighed wearily. Shakira nodded in thankyou and stepped into the room. Closing the door behind her she sat down beside him and took his limp hand in hers. She moved some of his fringe from his eyes and smiled at him. 'You scared me,' she told him softly. 'I know I probably should have told you. I saw it, I saw it all. I was so scared. As I watched him hurt you, it was like Ewen all over again. I just want you to come back.'

He lay there perfectly still. As if he could not hear anything she was saying. She closed her eyes and put her hand over his heart. Slowly its beat filled her. It was slow and steady, yet, she felt empty because soon it could stop at any moment. He would not live. No matter how much Merlin said he might. He was dying slowly.

She opened the door and walked down the hall to Jets room. She pounded on the door until she opened up. 'What is it?' she asked worriedly.

'I need belladonna and fire leaves,' she told her seriously.

'Oh my Gods,' Jet breathed. 'You cannot do that! You know what will happen if you do that spell.'

'He's going to die Jet,' Shakira said as tears rolled down her face. 'I don't want to live knowing I could have saved him. Are you going to help me or not?'

Jet sighed and nodded. 'I'll get it all. You get the ribbon and the dagger.'

'Quickly,' Shakira told her. 'If this doesn't work. That dagger is going through my heart.'

0-0-0

**Author Note: **Hi readers, could we get a few more reviews in? I'm feeling a bit down right now cause not one is really reviewing. Thankyou to KnightMaiden who reviewed my last chapter. I'm so glad people keep reading but please REVIEW! Also, they will be returning to Sarmatia in a few chapters so lets see the drama unfolding!


	8. Life

**Life:**

Shakira crouched down beside her husband and took his hand in hers.

The room was lit with three candles. Jet had brought her the belladonna and fire leaves and left the room. She picked up the crushed belladonna and put in it Tristan's hands as well as juice from the fire leaf. Shakira put her hand in his and tied the red ribbon around both of their wrists before taking a dagger and slitting her palm and putting her blood to his hand.

She instantly became dizzy. Everything around her became blurry and her eyes became unbearable to see through.

'Tristan!' she called.

He was standing on the side of a hill looking out to the horizon. She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to her. 'Why are we here?' she asked him.

'Why are you here?' he asked her calmly. 'I am the one about to die. You have to live my love.'

'No.' She shook her head. 'I won't live without you. Won't you come back?'

'I don't know. I just remember seeing you and then everything went black. I am now standing here with you. What did you do?'

'Just a simple spell. I want you to come back. You are dying too quickly,' she told him.

He shook his head at her. 'What's the point? I like it here. It's quiet.'

Tears flowed from her eyes as she listened to him. 'What about me? What about our son? I don't want to raise him alone and not have you to be with me. I'll be lonely for the rest of my life. I will not even live long after you die. I know what I went through for two years………d….don't do it to me again.'

He took her in his arms as she cried. 'If I live it is because it was meant to be. If I die it is because it was meant to be. We cannot change fate. Not even a wonderful beautiful witch like you.'

'Don't do this to me Tristan,' she said as tears flowed from her eyes. 'Don't leave me like this. You have to live.'

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. 'Go now.'

0-0-0

3 days past and almost as if a miracle happened Tristan came back to them. Shakira scolded him for scaring her so but he did not mind. Especially when after telling him off she showered his face with kisses before passionately kissing him on the lips. Gabriel walked in right at that moment and closed the door immediately and they heard him telling the Knights that his parents were weird for kissing so much.

'They do it everyday and all the time!' he protested when Bors told him it was normal. 'You could get sick! And they love to do it!' He sighed dramatically and walked down the hall. 'I will _never _do that. Its just plain wrong.'

Lancelot was holding onto Jet for support as he laughed. 'Its amazing. That is Tristan's son. He's a blabbermouth!'

'He gets it from Shakira,' Guinevere said, smiling as she watched Gabriel turn the corner. 'When she has an opinion she lets everyone know it.'

'She let's Tristan know it too,' Jet grinned.

0-0-0

After the Knights visited Tristan and everyone had left the room, leaving only Shakira with him, Gabriel decided to come back in. He sat on the bed beside his father and Shakira decided to leave for a moment and let her son have some time with his father.

'She cried all the time you know,' he said as calmly as his father would. He moved some hair from his eyes and looked at Tristan closely waiting for him to say something. When he didn't he continued. 'Nothing I said made her feel better. She said you were going to leave her here on her own and she knew she would waste away.'

'She did?' Tristan asked.

Gabriel nodded. 'I don't ever want to see her like that again. It was like I didn't even know her. I was scared she would leave me all on my own.'

'We would never do that,' he told his son. 'You'll understand one day when you have your own children. But when your mother says something she does it.'

'I know,' Gabriel said. 'That's why I was so scared.' He smiled at his father. 'I'm glad you are better father. When you can get out of bed, I'll show you something. I've been practising.'

'Than I am proud,' he said. 'It is good to know that if I died you would have been able to look after your mother.'

Gabriel snorted. 'She does not need looking after, I can assure you. She fought in the battle beside you, remember?'

Tristan smiled and nodded. 'Yes my son. I do remember.'

0-0-0

Three months had past since the battle on Brandon Hill. It seemed that the Knights had changed since their days of Knighthood. Lancelot decided he was not ever going to let himself loose Jet so he and she married not a month past. If anyone could handle him it was her. Every Knight was surprised to see he did not look at any other woman the way he would Jet. She was his life. And Shakira gleefully teased her when she found out she was pregnant again. Lancelot was over the moon about the news. He exclaimed he wanted a dozen children but earned him self a grunt from Bors who was feeding the baby and a scowled from Jet who said she could never be as strong as Vanora and have 12 children and stay as pretty as her friend did.

Arthur and Guinevere married shortly after Jet and Lancelot in a Pagan/Christian ceremony.

It was early days still but the Knights were soon to find love. Galahad had plans of visiting home and Gawain still envisioned his beautiful Sarmatian woman so they were due to make the trip soon. Shakira and Tristan spoke of it and decided they would travel with them to Sarmatia and show Gabriel their homeland before coming back to the wall and living their lives with their family. Tristan had changed in a way. He was still quiet and reserved and ever so deadly when practising with the Knights but he was closer than ever to his wife. They talked more before falling asleep, he told his son he loved him (never in front of Shakira), he spent more time teaching his son about life and weapons and telling him stories about when he and Shakira were children and his battles through the years.

Shakira knew Gabriel would grow up to be his father. He idolised him. Gabriel also knew his mother and father carried a big secret. They never told anyone but he guessed that his aunt Jet would know about it. He never asked but always kept his eyes and ears open for clues on what it could be. His young mind rang with possibilities and he came to the conclusion that it was his mother holding the burden and if anyone found out she could be in a lot of trouble. Would the Knights hurt his mother? Could this secret be so bad that if anyone found out and told, she would be killed? He loved his mother beyond anything. She was so gentle and funny and always telling him new things about life and telling him about love. 'Love,' she said, 'is the most important thing in life. If we have no love, all we will have is greed, war and people satisfying lust for the sake of getting by.'

She was so wise and so young in his opinion. He never missed the looks his father would give his mother. The way she would smile at him from across a room and the way they would whisper to one another before kissing. He found the whole kissing story revolting in the extreme but if it kept his parents together then he could find no fault in it.

He realised his aunt Jet and uncle Lancelot had the same kind of love as well as Guinevere and Arthur. Strong bonds that would not die. But he was proud to have the parents he did. There would never be a love like theirs and he realised that when he found out his mothers secret.

0-0-0

Gabriel was moving things around his room. They were to leave the next morning for Sarmatia and he wanted to make sure he was bringing the most necessary things. When he moved the fur from the floor slightly he felt a loose floorboard. He put down the small wooden box he was carrying and knelt down and moved the fur away and pulled up the loose boards. Frowning and curiosity getting the better of his 5 year old mind he put his hand in and pulled out a large wooden box. It was beautifully carved with horses and trees and Sarmatian writing was engraved on the sides of it.

He opened it slowly and found leaves. _'Leaves?' _He pulled one out and looked at it. It was brown but it was not broken. Either were any of the others. He turned it over and saw the Sarmatian symbol of love on it. 'Why are there so many?' he asked himself.

'I was going to tell you when you were older,' said a voice behind him.

He saw his mother standing by the door looking down at him with a calm expression.

'What are these, mother?' he asked her, holding up the leave in his hand.

She sat down beside him and looked down at the box. 'Your father put them all in here when I came here. He used to keep them in his room but now that we were together he saw no point in keeping them.'

'You gave these to him?' Gabriel asked him. 'But how?'

She hesitated for a moment. 'There are things in life that cannot be explained by words. There are people in this world that…..can do things others can't. Your father is a warrior same as the Knights but not everyone can fight in battles. Some people have a ….. well they have a gift. No one knows where it comes from but other people who don't have this gift, some are afraid of it others embrace it.'

'Are you talking about magic mama?' he asked. For a moment he was excited. 'Can you do magic?'

'In a way. But I cannot turn a man into a pig; it would take a few hours for me to do that-'

She stoped talking when Gabriel began laughing.

'-it is a different kind of magic.'

'Does father know?' he asked her.

'Yes,' she said. 'He kept my secret for many years. I didn't even know he knew before we married. But we don't talk about it because in some places they would kill you for doing magic. Christians and people who don't fully understand that its not bad….they would kill us. It is terrible to speak of, but for our own safety and the safety of those around us, witches and sorceresses and wizards don't speak of their abilities. Shaman's and people of the earth are greatly admired by those around them but there is a difference between a shaman and a witch or wizard.'

'When did you know you were a witch?' he asked her.

'When I was angry at your father,' she said. She smiled at the memory and took her sons hand in hers. 'One day…at home in Sarmatia, I was angry at your father….it happened quite often then you see…well….I was fixing my garden. I had a small garden beside my families hut and I grew food and herbs, so I was doing that and he came up and began teasing me. So I was hurt and angry so I….said I wished he would get sick and leave me alone for a while.'

'And he did?' Gabriel asked in awe. 'Father became sick?'

'Yes,' Shakira said. 'I was so sorry when I found out. I never fought with him again and I never wished anyone dead or ill in anyway.'

0-0-0

'What are you doing?' Shakira asked Tristan as he slid his hands along her sides and breasts as he kissed her neck.

'Being a bad man,' he said before resuming his job on her neck.

'I can see that,' she giggled. 'You do know that…the door is open and I am due to put or son to bed in a moment.'

'Mmmm hmm,' he said as he moved his hands along her legs.

She closed her eyes and held his face as she kissed him passionately. He moved his hands up her skirt and sat her on top of the chest of drawers they had. He had begun undoing the laces of her dress when Gabriel walked into the room and rolled his eyes. 'Should I close the door?' he said as he held the handle.

'What!' Shakira jumped and she and Tristan looked at their son who had a smirk on his face. She glared at Tristan as she tied her laces again and he lowered her skirt and fixed his breeches. He helped her off the chest of drawers and they both stood uncomfortably before their son.

'This is weird,' he said before walking away shaking his head. 'What so hard about shutting the door? At least Aunt Jet and Lancelot close theirs but they just have to kiss all over the place. In the stables…in the tavern…in the gardens…in the hallways-'

His voice faded as he turned the corner of the halls but he kept mumbling to himself. Shakira and Tristan smiled at one another before Tristan lifted an eye brow and closed the doors. He swept his wife into his arms and dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed…..

0-0-0

'Are we there yet?' Gabriel asked with a yawn.

They had been riding for three days. The weather was bright and sunny but it had its usual chill in the air. Gawain and Galahad were riding beside Gabriel as Tristan scouted ahead. Shakira was riding beside Gawain and laughed and moaned at the same time when Gabriel asked for the 75th time that day if they had arrived. 'No, we are not there yet,' she said. 'We have a few more days of this before we arrive.'

Tristan was riding with his sleeping son in his arms. It was the second week into their journey and Gabriel was over the trip, as he had so plainly put it to him. But he reassured him when they arrived, he would be pleased at the journey they had made. Shakira rode up to them and peered into Tristan's arms and saw the tiny sleeping form. 'He's been so tired these past few days,' she said.

'We have kept a good pace,' Tristan said. 'We should arrive within two days or so if we are lucky.'

'I think it would be a good time to say so…,' she said as she looked at him. 'I'm pregnant again.'

Tristan looked at his son, then Shakira, then lifted his eyebrows. 'Are you….are you sure?'

'Yes.' She grinned. 'I am ten weeks along.'

'Ten weeks,' he said musing. 'So it was the day after I became well? When we couldn't wait so we ended up-'

'-everywhere,' she finished for him. 'Yes, we made a baby then.'

'Do you know…if it's a boy or a girl?' he asked her.

Shakira smiled. 'It's a girl.'

0-0-0

_Flashback:_

It was a warm day in Sarmatia. Shakira had just turned fourteen summers and was by the lake with the rest of the girls of the village. She told Jet that she was going to go for a walk for a moment to stretch her legs and left the group.

A short while later as she walked back to the group Shakira could her laughing. But it was not happy laughter. It was like a snigger or laughing at something mean. She could tell they were not speaking of nice things. She stood behind a tree listening to their conversation.

'I don't think she ever has,' said Anuk. She giggled stupidly with some other girls but Shakira could see Jet was less than pleased about what they were saying.

'Not everyone needs to flash the boys around here to make them see them,' Jet said, matter of factly. 'She has people looking at her because she beautiful and nice.'

'Nice, yes,' said Anuk.

'Prude, yes,' said Melinse.

'She is not a prude!' Jet said angrily. 'She's just not a whore like you lot whose parent's think you are all virgins!'

'So?' Anuk said with a smirk. 'They _don't _know. I heard Ewen saying he was in love with Shakira. _Love!' _

'Did he?' Elen said. 'Let's hope she falls in love with him.'

'Why?' Jet asked her.

'I don't think Tristan will want to have anything to do with her. Do you?' she asked with a fake niceness to her voice.

'Tristan loves Shakira,' Jet said with a huff. 'Maybe if you had a decent conversation with her you'd see she was a great person.'

'So you fancy my brother?' Jet snapped at Elen.

'Yes,' she said. 'Why?'

Jet rolled her eyes. 'If you think he'll ever be with you, you have another thing coming.'

_End of Flashback:_

0-0-0

**Author Note: **

**KnightMaiden**: Thankyou for your review. Yes, Lancelot lives.

**FlamezBlaze1**: Gabriel is Tristan and Shakira's son. Sorry, if it was not clear. They had him a few chapters ago….lol. Thankyou for your compliments on my story.

**Megs**: Thankyou! I do see how my style is different and I'm glad you like it!

Well reviewers, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! You've made me feel a whole lot better! Tell me what you think of this chapter. They return to Sarmatia in the next chapter….so stay tuned. Can I get 6 reviews? And I'll post it.

Nikkitagq


	9. Sarmatia

**Sarmatia:**

It was there. Right in front of their eyes. The green fields. The bright blue sky. The fresh smell of flowers and grass just having been drenched from the rain. Shakira could see smoke coming from the chimneys of the huts. This was the Rhoxolani tribe. Children were laughing and running around in front of them but stoped and looked at the Knights curiously. 'Wake up baby,' Shakira said as she shook Gabriel. Sleepily he opened his eyes and rubbed out the sleep. 'Ma?'

'Look,' she said as she pointed to the lands in front of them. He sat up and looked at the lands before them and smiled. 'Were here?' he asked.

'Yes,' she said proudly. 'This is home. Our first home that is.'

A woman coming out of her hut looked at the horses having just come by and squinted. She saw a little boy coming off the horse of a woman. 'Oh my Gods,' she breathed. 'Peter!' She ran into her hut and grabbed the hands of her husband and dragged him out of the hut.

'What is going on Merralie?' he asked her as they walked toward the new comers.

'Look!' she said as she pointed to Shakira. 'And a son…..and…..blessed be the Gods Peter, its Tristan.'

'But…,' he said as they stoped by the family. Tristan and Shakira looked at the two elderly people and Gabriel came out from behind his fathers legs. He looked at them curiously and noticed the woman was crying.

'Is it really you?' she asked Tristan.

He nodded and Shakira grinned. The woman hugged Tristan tightly and he strangely patted her back lightly. She pulled back and looked at him closely as tears ran down her face. She looked at Shakira who had just been hugging her father in law and took her hand. 'After you and Jet left….I thought for sure you had died. Both of you. Then she came back and told us everything. We hoped you would one day come back.'

'Merralie,' Shakira said. 'This is Gabriel.' She looked around for her son who had been hiding behind his fathers legs again. Tristan smiled slightly and nodded for his son to come out. He did not let go of him, but Gabriel stepped out slightly and looked at the two happy elderly people. 'Bless him, he looks just like you Tristan,' Merralie said.

'Are you papa's mama?' Gabriel asked her.

'Yes I am,' she said proudly. Gabriel smiled and moved out further so they could see him more.

'Shakira?'

Another elderly woman came running out looking curiously at them all and gasped when he daughter came into view. Shakira smiled happily and hugged her mother tightly. 'Oh…I've been checking the family runes _everyday _to make sure you were well. You gave me such a scare when you left-' her voice trailed off when she spotted Gabriel looking at her in wonder.

'Gabriel,' Shakira said. 'Mama meet your grandson.'

0-0-0

Galahad and Gawain continued their journey to the Iazyges tribe when they dropped off Shakira and Tristan. They said they would be in to visit in the next few days. Getting to know the people again was an adventure for Tristan and Shakira. All of their friends were married and had children much older than Gabriel. Anuk had a round belly when she and Shakira visited. She was due any day for a child and Shakira had blessed her families with the news that she was pregnant once more.

'Croup is going around the village like fever,' Shakira said with a sigh. She and Tristan were sitting beside the large fireplace. She had been treating children all day for croup. She had told Gabriel not to go around the village too much until it was over. 'Aletta's daughter will not last much longer if she does not break her fever by morning,' she said softly.

'It was not meant to be like this,' he said as he held her.

'What is the point of children being born if they are going to die before reaching adulthood?' she said shaking her head. 'They shouldn't have to go through something like the croup.'

'We must make sure Gabriel does not fall ill,' Tristan said glancing over at his sleeping son.

Shakira smiled slightly and laced her fingers with Tristan's. 'It seems odd being back here.'

'It's like we don't belong here anymore,' he said in agreement. 'Do you wish to go back?'

'It took over two weeks to get here. The winter is months away. I am due in less then eight months. I should not do long distance travel if I am past four months unless completely necessary and if we stay until after the baby is born it would mean we could not travel until the baby is a few weeks old. Besides we just arrived. Our parent's would be heart broken if we left after just arriving.'

'So we stay?' he said as his lips gently kissed her neck.

She smiled and moved so he could get better access. 'Yes, we stay.'

Tristan's hand rested on her still flat stomach. He was pulling her dress off her shoulders when there was a knock at the door. They looked at one another curiously before Tristan rose from the ground and opened the door to the hut. It was Gawain. 'There has been an attack,' he said. Tristan moved aside so he could walk in. Shakira rose from the floor and looked at Gawain worriedly. 'Gawain? What happened to you?'

'Huns,' he said. 'They attacked Iazyges; the survivors are here now…..Aorsi and Alani warriors are arriving here quickly.'

'Huns?' Shakira asked him. 'Huns are coming here?'

'For all we know, they could be watching us already,' he said tiredly.

Shakira knew what was going on in their minds. 'You finished your time,' she said looking at Tristan. 'You don't have to fight anymore.'

Tristan stood silently and Gawain sensed that this was a conversation between them both. 'I'll be outside,' he said before leaving quickly.

'I served my time for a country not my own,' Tristan said finally. 'Our home is under attack.'

'You just came out of a battle against the Saxons. They are just as brutal and evil as the Huns. Huns travel is vast numbers that would make the Saxon army look like a walk in the park,' she said as her anger rose. 'What will the rest of us do? I'm pregnant Tristan. I can't fight a long battle now.'

'I wouldn't let you go anyway,' he said looking down at her.

'Your first priority is to your family,' she said through clenched teeth.

'And I will do that. You are my first priority. I will not stand here while there are others fighting,' he said calmly.

Shakira stepped back and shook her head. 'Fine. I'll be here….waiting….hoping….the usual.'

She walked past him out of the hut and hid her face behind her hands as tears flowed from her eyes. Gawain and Galahad saw her walking out of the tent and immediately regretted putting them in the middle of the battle. She stoped walking and sat down on top of a hill before wiping her eyes. _'I shouldn't have made him feel bad.' _

Tristan followed her onto the hill and watched her bury her face in her hands. She had come so close to loosing him. He had not fully realised the extent of her pain when she thought him dead. He wanted to do everything. Protect his family, love his wife, raise his son and fight in battles. He was made for war and Shakira knew. He was grateful that she was understanding to his skills but having gone through thinking he was dead for two years, almost loosing him only a few months ago and now him riding off to battle right when he was a free man……he realised that it was all becoming too much for her.

Shakira closed her eyes. _'All that life has given me…I transfer my strength and love into him so that he may life through this battle and come back to me. I ask only that he return safely with all my people. Lives should not be lost today….and make it known to him that my life would be worth nothing if he were to die without me.' _

Tristan slowly put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around and hugged him tightly. Feeling a surge of relief Tristan kissed her neck and smiled. 'I love you,' he said softly. 'I would never leave you…..I'll come back.'

She pulled back from him and smiled. 'You'd better…..I'm sorry. I just want you to live.'

'Don't apologise to me…..I will live,' he said lovingly before touching her cheek lightly.

'Come back to me,' she said looking into to his eyes.

'I will.' He looked toward the village. It was in full motion. 'We must hurry.'

0-0-0

Shakira was riding with Gabriel. He was dozing in her arms as they travelled south east from Sarmatia. Her whole village was around her. The pregnant women were in wagons with the young children while the huntresses and warriors were in the battle. Some of the huntresses were with them for extra support and help and many of them urged Shakira to go to the battle but she declined, saying her son needed her and her husband was at ease knowing she was safe.

Gabriel stirred in her arms and looked up at her sleepily. She wrapped the furs around him tighter so his face we covered by the wind. 'Are you tired?' he asked her as he closed his eyes again.

'Yes,' she said smiling down at him. 'But I will rest when this is over.'

They stoped riding at sunrise. Shakira helped with women with their children and finding food. Gabriel kept the younger children busy by telling them stories of the Knights of Arthur, in his own words. 'He is wonderful,' Anuk said tiredly. 'He is much like his father.'

'He speaks more than his father,' Shakira laughed at she tended to Aletta's sick daughter, Selest.

'Only when necessary,' Anuk said. 'I have seen him completely quiet while other children laugh and chat. Yet, everyone loves him.'

Shakira put the furs up to Selest's neck. A rider sped up to them and stoped. 'We must move quickly. The Huns have broken through our forces; they will reach this place by noon.'

Everyone broke into a panic and Shakira was blessed with an idea. 'WAIT!'

Everyone looked at her curiously and she stood beside the man on the horse in the middle of the group. 'I have an idea for help. We will not be able to move away quickly enough for the Huns to miss us. We must keep moving a little bit further and then hide.'

'But where?' asked a woman from the crowd.

'I am good friends with the Woads. Huns with not trespass into the woods because the Woads will have blocked it off with their fighters. If I can persuade them to hide us….will you let them?' she asked, speaking loudly. Everyone was silent for a moment. 'Put aside your pride and think of your children. Guinevere….a Woad. Wife to Arthur from Hadrian's Wall….she is a close friend…her people will help.'

'Then do it!' said Anuk. 'Like you said we cannot outride them. We do what we must.'

0-0-0

'You called child,' Merlin said.

Shakira sighed gratefully. 'How did you get here so quickly?'

'I have my ways. I sense your fear. I have notified Arthur of the battle against the Huns. He and the Knights along with your sister in law and Guinevere have left to come to your aid. In the mean time….My people would gladly hide you from your enemy. The first village from Sarmatia is called: Cerdiwal. They know you are coming.'

She grinned and pecked his cheek before running out of the woods and riding toward the group.

She reached them quickly and led them to the location of the village. It was buried deep within the trees. She stood along the outskirts of the woods watching for a sign of the Huns. They were too close. She could sense them…but they had been blocked for some time. Woads had already been on their way to help the Sarmatian's in the battle.

'You must eat something,' Anuk said as she handed her some bread and freshly cooked meat.

It was night. The sounds of battle could not longer be heard but the fear of those around her, Woad and Sarmatian alike was loud. It was an unexpected attack. No one had seen the Huns arriving onto the lands by ship so the must have travelled by land.

Shakira graciously took the food but did not eat it. She gazed ahead as if dreaming. 'If they broke through our battle….our men must be dead. I feel nothing in my heart but how can I truly know if he is dead?'

'You wait,' she said plainly. She put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her slightly. 'We can do nothing but wait. If it were not for the child I carry I would be there beside my husband, same as you. Do not think yourself weak because you stay to keep the child you carry and look after your son. If it were not for you we would be dead.'

Shakira looked at her with tears in her eyes. 'What if he doesn't come back? What would you do? I can't sense anything anymore. I don't know what to do now.'

'You will,' Anuk urged. 'Relax Shakira….just relax for a while.'

0-0-0

A day passed and they heard news of the Sarmatian's who had been fighting along side the Woads. They were in a camp close to the British village: Clover. They heard news that Scotsmen were sneaking into the country and going around the Hun camps to get to the growing army of Sarmatian's and Woads. It would be at least three days until they arrived and the Knights would take another week and a half in the least. Shakira rode with the huntresses to the camps and jumped off her horse looking frantically for her husband, Galahad and Gawain.

'Kira!' Galahad called. He strode to her; his upper arm bandaged and hugged her lightly. 'He has been waiting to hear from you. Tristan is in the second tent. We heard about you saving all those people by leading them to the Woads. Great thinking.'

'Thankyou,' she smiled. 'Gawain? Is he here?'

'Yes,' he nodded. 'He's…er…flirting with one of the Woad women.'

'Woad?' Shakira asked. 'What happened to the beautiful Sarmatian woman he came to find?'

Galahad laughed and shrugged. 'Gawain talks hot air Kira.'

Shakira laughed and put a hand on Galahads arm before running toward Tristan's tent. He was sitting upright by the back and rose quickly when she entered. 'Are you okay?' she asked him as he hugged her.

'Yes,' he nodded. He kissed her desperately and lifted her in his arms before taking her to the bed in the corner of the tent. 'I love you,' he breathed as he untied her breeches.

'I love you more,' she moaned.

_A 'short' while later:_

Shakira smiled against Tristan's chest. 'I think everyone heard us,' he said as he stroked her hair.

'I do not care,' she said. 'They can deal with it.'

Tristan grinned and kissed her as she rose onto her elbows and looked down at him. 'Were there many?' she asked him.

He nodded at put an arm behind his head. 'More than you could imagine. They have many numbers but they have no talent with a sword. It was easy to kill and wound many but we will need extra men if we are to kill them all.'

'Gabriel misses you,' she said smiling. 'He says he loves you and he's still practising.'

'Good,' he said as he touched her face lightly. 'If he can lift a bow at this age he will be a strong man.'

'If he is anything like you,' she said smiling. 'Are you to stay here? Arthur is on his way and Scotsmen are coming in for they feel they would rather kill the Huns now before they get into Scotland.'

'When I was fighting,' he said as she lay down on his chest. 'My mind went somewhere else. I could see and feel everything before me but my mind was thinking of you. I played memories of you in my mind. Thinking of you keeps me sane…..knowing you are safe…at least for now keeps me calm.'

She pecked his lips and placed her cheek against his. He grunted slightly and she grinned wickedly. 'Shakira...if you move I'm going to ravage you again,' he said as he tried not to move his body.

'Oh like this?' she asked as she moved her hips. She squealed as he flipped her onto her back kissing her roughly.

0-0-0

_Flashback:_

It was the night before Tristan was to leave with the Romans. He was lying in between Shakiras legs kissing his way up her body. She smiled happily and closed her eyes. His hands trailed down her legs as she sighed. She was trying everything not to think of tomorrow. She wanted to make every moment last; but it was proving difficult.

She put her hands over her eyes and held her breath to make the tears go away. She felt Tristan put his larger hand over hers and pull them away. She looked away from him and closed her eyes again trying to will the painful thoughts away. He put his hand along her jaw and turned her face so she could look at him. 'I haven't seen you stop crying for days now,' he said. 'Does it pain you so much?'

'Doesn't it pain you?' she asked him in a hurt voice. 'I am not like you. I cannot hold my emotions if they hurt me so much.'

'It pains me more than you could ever imagine,' he said. 'I did not know it hurt you so much. You must be strong though. I will go knowing everyday I come closer to coming back to you.'

She laughed and wiped away a tear. 'I know….its silly.'

Tristan felt bad for making her feel as if she was being ridiculous and shook his head. 'I am not saying it so you feel bad about my leaving. I say it only because I do not want your will to break once I am gone.'

She watched him silently for a moment. 'Okay. I love you.'

He lifted himself up and kissed her lovingly before moving back down and dragging her further down the bed by her hips. She yelped and laughed as he kissed the inside of her thigh. His stubble tickled her but she did not care.

_End of Flashback:_

0-0-0

**Author Note: **Ok so I didn't get my six reviews. I'm really hurt people. **KnightMaiden** thankyou for your lovely review. Could I get a few more this time? Let me know what you think.


	10. Abandoned

**Abandoned**

Shakira managed to bring Gabriel to see Tristan before he went off to another battle. She was staying because she was to meet Arthur and the Knights when they arrived.

Gabriel was being taken care of by Anuk because Shakira was now working as a healer for the wounded warriors being brought back.

She stood beside her husband as he was preparing to ride off into battle. She held the reins of his horse as he put his sword in its sheath. He touched her face softly as she smiled, not certain that she would ever smile again. 'I love you,' he said softly as he watched her lips as if hypnotized.

'And I love you,' she sad as she pulled him forward for a kiss. She let go of the horse before burying her fingers in his hair as his tongue wrestled with hers. 'Don't….die…ok?' she breathed as he pulled her forward for another kiss.

'Never,' he breathed as he pulled back. 'Kiss Gabriel for me.'

'I will,' she said as she stepped back. She looked to the other warriors who were saying their goodbyes to their families. She watched a very pregnant Anuk passionately kissing her husband as his hands touched her stomach.

Gawain and Galahad stood beside Tristan on their horses. 'We'll see you Kira,' Galahad said and put a hand on her shoulder.

'You'll be fine,' she said smiling. 'Besides….I don't think their pony's can jump.'

Gawain chuckled and hugged her lightly before Tristan held the nape of her neck as she kissed him again. Galahad whistled and Tristan grinned against her mouth and put on a bigger show. He pulled back looking extremely smug and Shakira looking flushed. Gawain mounted his horse smiling as Galahad mumbled 'Show off.'

0-0-0

They had been gone a week. Shakira was forever healing and watching men die around her. Just when she was loosing hope Arthur the Knights and Guinevere and Jet arrived. All of them looked worried and extremely tired. Guinevere told her they hardly slept in their rush to get here. Shakira told Arthur everything that had been happening and the Knights left straight away to join Tristan, Galahad and Gawain in the battlefield.

'Aunty Jet!' Gabriel squealed when he saw her.

'Hello there little man,' she said with a laugh. She kissed his cheek before he ran off to be with the Woad children.

'Where did you leave your baby?' Shakira asked her. 'With Van?'

'Of course,' she said. 'Michael should be any problem since he's only a few months old.'

'And you Guinevere?' Shakira asked her. 'How do you fare?'

She nodded mutely. 'As well as anyone else. I have not told Arthur yet….for we have more important things to think of. I cannot conceive. I visited a healer in secret and she said it would be hard for me to bare a child.'

'I'm sorry,' Shakira said. 'I feel bad because I am just over two months along with my second.'

Jet laughed and hugged her tightly. 'No wonder you are not on the battlefield! Guinevere you will have a child I know it. Shakira can help.'

'I know,' smiled the Woad. 'But for now we must concentrate on healing these men.'

They worked through all hours of the night. Healing the men and keeping down their fevers. They had word that the Scotsmen were arriving within the day and the western side of the Pics had joined in the fight. Iazyges had been wiped out and Alani were holding their barriers but they would soon loose to the mass amounts of Huns unless the Scotsmen arrived soon.

It had been three days since Guinevere and Jezebel arrived and a rider rode to the middle of the camp hastily. Everyone crowded around the messenger and waited for him to speak. 'They are taking prisoners!' he said loudly. 'Thirty men from the front have been captured and held as prisoners of this war. The Scotsmen are already on the front and have been fighting along side the Sarmatian's and Woads. For those who have been captured let us wish the Gods be with them.'

'Who has been captured?' Shakira called through the crowd. 'You must have names for you would not know the number of men captured if you did not.'

He nodded down at her and handed her a long roll of parchment. 'I'm sorry Lady,' he said sadly before riding off.

'Read it!' a woman called from the back of the crowd.

With shaking hands, she opened the parchment and breathed in deeply.

'Heath of the Woads,' she said in a steady voice. The crowd murmured and she stoped speaking until there was silence once more. 'Allyman of the Woads, Leeward of the Woads, Fredrick of the Sarmatian's…' on and on she spoke the names until she reached the second last name. Tears ran from her eyes as she looked at her husbands name just before Arthur's name.

Jet took the parchment from her hands and read out the last two names. 'No!' Guinevere yelled. She fell to her knees with her hands over her face as she sobbed loudly. Shakira took her into her arms but did not cry. Her grief was to strong to cry. All around them the crowd murmured….some women cried….some stood silent…but everything lost its hope. And for a moment….they could smell their defeat.

0-0-0

The camp was silent now. Gabriel lay sleeping in his tent and the only sounds around were the wind, the random crackles of the fire and hushed voices. Guinevere sat silently beside Jet….staring aimlessly into the fire before her. She had ceased from crying hours earlier and now sat like an empty shell.

'How are you?' Anuk asked Shakira as she sat down beside her.

'I don't know,' she said in a low hurt voice. 'I don't know what to think…I feel worry and hurt…and extremely lonely.'

'He will come back,' Anuk whispered fiercely and she squeezed Shakiras arm.

'I feel a terrible….emptiness…but a part of me is hoping that what my heart is telling me is true. You…,' she stoped speaking as she began to cry. '…you can understand that can't you?' she asked through her tears.

'Yes Kira I can,' she said softly. 'But he is not dead. We cannot loose hope. All we can do is hope and fight this.'

'It hurts,' she chocked. 'I just want him to come back!'

She buried her face in her hands and put her knees to her chest. She was alone.

0-0-0

Gawain and Lancelot rode back to the camp the next day. Shakira walked out of her tent in a blank daze and watched Jet speaking to Lancelot quietly. Both men looked tired and depressed. Gawain saw her standing by the tent and slowly…and somewhat regretfully walked to her.

'He's not dead,' he said looking at the floor. 'They are in a camp and so far…by what we know…they are all alive. We have captured some of their own also. I'm sorry Shakira.'

'And what is everyone going to do about it?' she asked him in a monotone voice. 'Are you waiting to see if they are going to be set free? Or is someone going to get them out?'

'How Shakira?' he asked sadly. 'How do you infiltrate an enemy camp?'

'You're the _men! _You're the fighters! The great minds behind war and all its worth! I don't care how you do it just do it now!' she said as Gawain took her into his arms. She sobbed in his chest angrily and he stroked her hair.

'He's the strongest one out of all of us,' he whispered fiercely. 'He won't die. Not knowing he made you a promise.'

'I'll help,' she said looking at him. 'I can help.'

'How?' he asked her.

'We kept it a secret since I was a child,' she said as she wiped her eyes. 'I'm a witch Gawain. Jet and Tristan are the only ones who know.'

'Why didn't you say anything?' he said.

'Gawain….do I really need to answer that?' she asked sarcastically. 'I've never really fancied dying by being burned at the stake.'

'We would _never _do that,' he said looking down at her. 'Witches and seers are rejoiced among our people.'

'Not like me,' she said with an uncomfortably. 'I can do a whole lot of things but….I haven't done any real witchcraft since Gabriel was born. I've had no use for it.'

'We'll keep your secret Kira,' he said as he put an arm around her shoulders. 'Let's see what Lancelot's plan is. He's been talking non stop about an ambush.'

0-0-0

Tristan lay on a cold floor in agony. His armour had been stripped off and he had been beaten with the rest of the men for hours until he could no longer stand. He now lay in a tent with ten other men bloodied and in pain just wishing he could die. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. If only he could feel her…jus give her one more kiss…and hear her laugh….watch her tell stories to Gabriel as she showed him figures made of mist as she spoke. He longed to lye back in his bed and watch her undress….or walk into their room after coming back from a mission and find her curled up wearing one of his tunics….for her to wake him in the morning by lightly kissing his face and nibbling on his ear.

No. This was not going to beat him. He was getting out of here. He had a son to raise and another child on the way….he knew his wife would fade away with out him…if she did not take her own life straight after finding out he was dead. He stood up painfully and walked out the men to find Arthur in a corner; just as bloodied and bruised as he. 'Arthur,' he said. He could not bend over without feeling pained so he put his foot to Arthur's side.

'Tristan,' Arthur croaked as he opened his eyes. 'I've given up on prayer, I have given up on God…we must….get out of here.'

'Get up,' Tristan said in an ordering voice. 'Were getting out of here.'

'How?' Arthur asked.

'Any way. I don't care how but I'm going back to my wife.'

0-0-0

**Author Note: **

**lilstrummrgrl527**Thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter too.  
**Beth: **Thankyou.  
**KnightMaiden: **Thankyou for your review. Everyone counts. You'll have to see if Tristan lives….sometimes his determination can be his down fall. Remember he has no fear of death…but he fears if his family dies. I hope this chapter makes the story more interesting.

_**So people! Do we think it's still interesting? Should I keep updating? I've given it a bit of an edge….I'm quiet excited about it actually. Thanks so much for reading.**_

**_Nikkitagq_ **


	11. Trying

**Trying**

Arthur had his arm around Tristan's shoulders. They were creeping through the tents slowly and silently. Blood ran from Tristan's temple and made his hair stick to his skin but he made no difference of it. He looked around them and listened for the easiest way out. There was none. Everywhere they went he was sure they would be spotted. 'Wait here,' he told Arthur softly. He steadied Arthur on his feet before creeping into a nearby tent. Arthur heard a crack and a chocking noise before he heard the scout coming back carrying weapons.

'That was easy,' Tristan said as he put a dagger in his boot. 'Let's go.'

They walked slowly to the edge of the camp. They killed everyone they came across and put them in near by tents so the bodies were not easily spotted. Tristan slit the throat of an unsuspecting Hun as Arthur drew his sword through a particularly ugly one who was eating as he died.

They were astounded at how easy it was to escape, but they knew their job was not over yet. They ran into the woods and followed a long trail to where they knew would lead them to the large camp that was working against the Huns.

0-0-0

Shakira strapped her belt onto her hips as Guinevere painted a Woad tattoo onto her body. Gabriel stoped dead at the sight of seeing his mother in war clothes. 'Ma?'

'I need for you to stay with Anuk alright?' Shakira said as she kissed his cheeks.

'Where are you going?' he asked her sadly.

'To find your father.'

He kissed her temple and held her hand. 'Be strong mother.'

Shakira, Jezebel and Guinevere sprinted through the woods, following a trail of heavy footprints. Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad were headed back to the front line with Bors to support the Scots. The girls had been running non stop through the night when Guinevere stoped suddenly. 'What is it?' Shakira asked calmly.

'They are close,' she said as she looked through a deep set of trees. 'There. The idiots have made fires.'

Shakira smirked as Jet pulled out her bow and let go of three arrows. They instantly killed one of the Huns. The other 4 rose abruptly looking around for the source of the shooter as Guinevere and Shakira released 3 each. All of them killing the rest of the Huns.

'That felt good,' Shakira said sheepishly.

Guinevere broke into a sprint again as she followed a different trail of footprints. They ran for a short while until Guinevere halted once more and listened to incoming sounds. 'Two men,' she whispered.

Shakira raised her bow and two arrows and waited for the men to come into view. 'Come on,' she breathed as she kept her aim.

'Stop!' Jet hissed as she put her hand over Shakiras. 'Its Tristan and Arthur.'

Shakira peered into the trees and saw two men leaning against one another, covered in blood and looking beaten. 'Tristan!'

The scout looked up and saw his wife running toward him with Guinevere and Jet. Arthur smiled gratefully as Guinevere hugged him tightly. He hissed and she pulled back quickly looking very worried.

Shakira showered Tristan's face with kisses and he smiled as much as his body would permit, without feeling pain. 'I love you so much,' she said as she moved his hair from his eyes. 'We've been so worried. How did you escape them?'

'It was surprisingly easy,' Arthur rasped. 'There are another hundred or so men back at that camp. Some…I am certain are dead. Huns beat with clubs….it is not something to easily survive.'

Jet put a hand on her brothers shoulder sadly. He patted her hand tiredly as Shakira kissed his cheek again. 'It is no use going back now,' Guinevere said.

'We have been running most of the night,' Jet said. 'We will not make it back to the camp with you in this condition.'

'We'll camp here for the night,' Shakira said as she looked around. 'Let's clean these wounds as best we can and then we can head back at dawn. We should reach the camp by midday at the latest.'

0-0-0

'What is happening?' Shakira asked Anuk as they arrived in the camp.

'Thank the Gods you're back," Anuk said as Gabriel came into view. "Nomads stormed the Hun camps. They have killed all of them. They are returning with out captured men.'

'Thank the gods,' Jet said tiredly.

Gabriel was being hugged tightly by his father who did not give his injuries a second thought when his son came into view.

'The war is over,' Anuk told Shakira as she hugged her. 'We are free again.'

True, the captured men did return. A few died on the journey back to the camps and their deaths were mourned sadly. The Knights, along with Shakira, Jet, Guinevere and Gabriel journeyed back to Hadrian's Wall where it was less like a fort and more home like. By the time they arrived Shakira was four months pregnant and showing.

No one could take away the proud ness in Tristan's eyes. Jet and Lancelot were thrilled to have their son in their arms once more. He had grown so much since they left and in Lancelot honour, Vanora showed the proud father his little son could walk.

Sarmatia was being re built. The winter was coming so the steady work of the villagers had the place like normal within a few weeks. The battle left many scars, some deeper than others but Shakira, even in her dreams, could see that things were as beautiful as they once were.

**A/N: _One more chapter readers. I'm sorry it has had to end like this but I thought it best to end the tale before it became…..bad. I'm working on another fic at the moment, an alternate universe one which should be up within a number of days when I have completed the first chapter. Thanks. _**


	12. Final: Peace

**Peace**

Witchcraft is seen in a different way by different people. For some it is good; it saves lives, it is a gift from God or the Gods, for others it is evil; work of the devil, a sin and nothing good can come of it.

I say there is good and evil in everyone and everything. If there isn't, what is our purpose in life? What is our lesson to learn here on this earth? Whether or not you believe in God, or spirits, or the afterlife what matters most is that our human souls do the best with what time they have on this earth.

In my eyes, witchcraft is not evil. True, there are those evil people who will misuse magic or 'the craft' for their own good but in the end the power in itself is not based on hate or hurt.

Now 'King' Arthur and his Sarmatian Knights were living to build a new world. One of peace and equality for that is truly what these men stood for. True they had battles and wars to fight in the years to come but in their hearts what they fought for the freedom of humanity. Men and women are equal in this world. The wives of these courageous men stood by their husbands on the battlefields and shed blood just as they did.

They carried and equal burden and equal work load because equality is not about men being the stronger and the women the weaker although still to this day and age we still have people in societies who think so.

In the months following the great Sarmatian battle against the Huns, Shakira have birth to a daughter, whom Tristan honourably named Jocelyn. To their shock, not three months later Shakira realised she was pregnant yet again and gave birth to twins, Natasha and Kristiaan. Gabriel was without fail the strong loving older brother to his sisters and the mentor and friend to his little brother Kristiaan. The boys grew up very much life their father. Silent and deadly with their weapons and always looking over their shoulders for their sisters, who like their mother never failed to draw attention. The girls, were a mixture of their parents. Loving, like their mother, vigilant, like their father, but honour and respect were their number one values.

Guinevere and Arthur took little Lucan under their wing and Guinevere bore Arthur two children. Hope and Richard. Arthur in all of his love for God slowly grew out of his deep following for the religion and realised that God was within him and open to listen to him at anytime, just as he always was.

Lancelot and Jezebel, after William, Jet gave birth to their second son, Denzel. Both boys grew up to be exactly like their parents. Flirtatious but always looking for the certain someone to fill their lives the way no one else could.

Nothing made the village happier, than when Lucan married Jocelyn when she turned 18. He was already 25 by that time and had had a lot of training in the department of women but his friendship with the young witch blossomed into something lovely after she stitched a wound he received to his head during a battle.

It came to no-ones surprise when Gawain travelled back to Sarmatia to marry the Rhoxolani woman he had met during his stay. He brought her to Hadrian's Wall where they married in a typical Sarmatian ceremony and raised three children, Isolde, Morgan and Sarah. Three daughters for the Sarmatian warrior who had his dream of marrying a beautiful Sarmatian woman.

Galahad married a Woad. Her name was Alexandra. After many years of trying to conceive with no luck only three months after Natasha and Kristiaan were born, Alex gave birth to a baby boy they named Gareth.

Bors and Vanora. Who could say much more about them. Their brood did not grow any larger than 11. Vanora told him that if she bore him one more child she refused to ever sleep with him again. Of course, with Shakiras help and that of a 'very strong' dose of drink that she made so Vanora did not become pregnant, it did not come to that.

You could say that the Knights achieved their wish of peace. They grew old together in peace, with the odd battle.

Tristan never stoped being the warrior. He and Shakira never stoped being in love. Even when their hair had begun to grey and the signs of aging had caught up with them they were still very much in love and……well lets just say _busy_. Just because you get old does not mean the rest of you stops working!

Magic really is all around. When you hear a knock on the door and know who it is before answering, or when you play cards and for some reason all of your guesses are correct. But the greatest magic there is in the world is; love.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **It has been an honour to write this story. It was the first one I began with and I achieved my goal. To all the reviewers and readers; thankyou so much. Hopefully you will go on reading my new fic; it will be up in the next day or so. Once again thankyou.

Nikkita.


End file.
